Love Is Blind
by Sailor Angie
Summary: COMPLETE Serena has just broken it off with her boyfriend, and Darien has come to her rescue. Will Darien be able to put his feelings for her aside and help her cope with the consequences of her break-up? AU, DS COMPLETE FINALLY WOOOOO HOOOO!
1. No More Sad Songs

Love Is Blind  
Chapter I. No More Sad Songs  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: Well, I told you I'd come back if you reviewed, and you guys were all so wonderful, I've never felt more inspired. I'm planning on having 12 chapters; I don't think it will change. I'll do my best to release a chapter a week, and perhaps the more reviews, the sooner it will come out. If you're confused, this takes place in an alternate reality. Don't hate me; I know they're tough to get used to. Also, this is what I call a semi- song fic, it's only loosely based on song lyrics. So R&R, and enjoy!  
  
Serena ran through the streets. Red hot tears burned her cheeks and penetrated her soul. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew is that she wanted to get the image of him out of her head. She had given him her heart and he had returned the favor by cheating on her. And the words she had uttered, she wanted to take them back so badly, but knew that she could not.  
  
At the very least she had broken it off with him before he had gotten a word in edgewise. She didn't dare look into his eyes, knowing full well that she would have given into his charms. But she had left with as much dignity as she could, and was proud that he had not seen her shed a single tear over him. Serena didn't know whether to rejoice or breakdown. Because after a year, all the good and bad times. . . It was finally over.  
  
*This is the way/ That I state my independence/ That I'm no longer connected/ To your memory*  
  
Serena collapsed, exhausted from running, and crying, and having her heart broken into so many shards.  
  
The door she sat next to opened. His azure eyes widened as he saw her look up at him with tears still flowing freely. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head at her.  
  
"I should have listened to you." She choked through her sobs.  
  
"Well, c'mon, I'm not gonna leave you in the hall." He helped her to her feet and escorted Serena into his apartment.  
  
"Darien, I'm so sorry." She sobbed.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her small frame, "Serena, you don't have to apologize. We both know that love is blind. You just need to stop crying okay. Take a deep breath. It's over. Your nightmare of a relationship is finally over. You knew it couldn't last." He patted her back, "Let me get you some tea." Darien let go of her momentarily, and walked over to the kitchen, and put some water on the stove to boil. He returned with a box of Kleenex. "Just relax Serena, it's okay." Darien helped her dry her tears.  
  
"Do you want to know what happened?" She looked up at him with her large crystalline eyes so innocent, but so full of pain and regret.  
  
"Only if you want to tell me; only if you're ready." He wiped more tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I came home early from the office. I was going to surprise him. Tonight was out one year anniversary." Both winced; Serena continued, "And I found Ben in bed with Natalie." She let a sob escape, "I called him names, and told him it was over, and left." Her eyes grew wide; she had only just realized the full impact of what she had done. "It's over." She repeated. She looked to Darien, "It's over, what am I gonna do without him? I've been with him for so long, I don't know if I can function without him."  
  
Darien laughed, "Of course you can Serena, you're right, it's over, it's finally over. Aren't you glad you don't have to deal with him anymore. He drained you of your life, and now you have a second change to live. Not everyone gets a second chance, but you do Serena." He smiled at her.  
  
Serena smiled back, "It's finally over." She began to laugh, and Darien joined her.  
  
*This is the day/ That I'm making my defection/ Gotta claim back the affection/ That you stole from me*  
  
"Serena, are you sure you want to do this?" Darien questioned Serena as they stood outside of the building that was home to Ben's music studio as well as their penthouse.  
  
"I don't really have a choice, all my stuff's in there. I have to get it out before he contaminates it all." Darien let out a chuckle. Serena took a deep breath, "Darien, will you please come with me?" She pleaded.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes, "Fine, but do you realize how much we hate each other? Ben might try to rip off my head if he sees me in there with you."  
  
"Who cares, it's not like you couldn't take him." Serena stared at Darien.  
  
"That's true." They both laughed.  
  
"Alright, let's go, I wanna get this over with." Darien opened the door for Serena as she entered the building for one of the last times.  
  
Serena and Darien packed boxes full of Serena's memories, and were almost finished with their last load when Serena perked up. She heard him toggle with the lock outside and shoved Darien into the closed behind her while he protested. Ben opened the door and came face to face with Serena.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity they only stared at each other. Then he ran to her and hugged her. "I knew you'd come back. Natalie was a mistake. Serena, honey, you're my one and only muse. You know I can't make my music without you."  
  
Serena didn't hug him back, but stood frozen in his grip with her memories flooding back to her. It took all the will power she had not to take him back right then and there.  
  
"It's over Serena." Darien hissed from the closet.  
  
Serena snapped out of her trance and pushed Ben away, "I'm not coming back. When I said it was over, I meant it." She fought against the lump forming in her throat.  
  
Ben observed the boxes for the first time and scowled, "You can't leave me, you need me."  
  
"NO! I don't need you, you need me! Ben, you've been screwing around behind my back for a long time. I know Natalie was only one of many groupies you've had." She resumed packing.  
  
Ben grabbed her wrist and forced her to face him, "You need me. You can't live without me. My music, it's all for you." He pleaded.  
  
"If your music is all for me, then you should know that you couldn't keep me unless you were faithful to me."  
  
"They were mistakes." He pulled her close to him, "The band needs you. I can't write without you."  
  
"You should have thought about that before you took so many women to bed behind my back. Just because you're in a band, just because you're a musician, just because you're famous doesn't make it okay!" She yelled in his face.  
  
Ben grabbed Serena and kissed her. Serena broke from it and slapped him across his face. He held his stinging face as he looked up to see the contempt in her once kind eyes. "It's over Ben." She swallowed, "GET OUT!"  
  
His eyes were mad, but not wishing to feel anymore of Serena's wrath he walked out of the door and slammed it as he left.  
  
Serena exhaled loudly, as though she had held her breath the whole time. She turned around to see the kindness in Darien's face, and cried into his chest as he held her and told her it would be okay.  
  
*I used to hear your music so loud/ But it's so low/ You're just another face in the crowd,/ I'm letting you know*  
  
Serena hoped she wouldn't regret doing what she was just about to do. She had a meeting scheduled with the head of Crescent Records, and she was ready. The secretary told her that Andrew would see her. Andrew Crescent was the head of Crescent Records, and Serena had grown up with him. Many had mistaken them for brother and sister because they shared the same blonde hair. She knew if anyone would understand, it would be him . . . hopefully.  
  
"Hey Bunny!" He smiled that brilliant smile of his, and hugged her as soon as she entered the room. "So what's up?" He sat casually behind his large desk, and she took up the edge of a seat that faced him.  
  
"I broke up with Ben." She waited for his reaction.  
  
Andrew's eyes fell, "I was afraid this would happen. I suppose there's no way I can convince you to stay with the band?" His jade eyes pleaded.  
  
"I don't think so Andy." She sighed, "How long did you know?" She caught his gaze.  
  
"A while." He stated apologetically. "Bunny, you're one of the best producers I've ever worked with. I think you know that. And you know that any other record company would kill to have you on its team. But I'm asking you to stay." His eyes were pained.  
  
"I won't have to work with, or see Ben of anyone in the band?" She pressed.  
  
"No, and I'll do you one better, I'll give you November and December off while I find the right band for you."  
  
Serena got up, "It's a deal Andy."  
  
His secretary poked her head in the door, "Andrew, Mr. Shields from PR is here to see you." Andrew nodded, and she shut the door.  
  
Andrew came around the desk and hugged Serena again, "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"  
  
Serena smiled, "Yes." She laughed, "I'll be just fine."  
  
Andrew led her outside, and told her to let him know if she needed anything. Darien winked at her as he passed her in the waiting room. Maybe things would be alright after all.  
  
*No more sad songs,/ I'm letting it go now/ Switched off switched on,/ I'm letting you know*  
  
"So what did Andrew say to you?" Darien inquired over the phone.  
  
"He knew, he knew all along and didn't say a thing. I suppose, I didn't ask him, but still. You were the only one who told me the truth Darien. How did you know anyway?"  
  
"Andrew; I had to buy out a few photographers to keep the photos from the papers. Andy knew you'd leave as soon as you found out, and he was willing to give up that much press to spare your feelings."  
  
Serena was a bit taken aback, but knew that although Andrew had a business to run he also would have done anything for her and their friendship. "Well I -" Serena was interrupted by two beeps, "Hey, I've got a call on the other line, can I call you later?"  
  
"Sure," Darien smiled, "And I want to hear all about the place that Andrew's got you set up in."  
  
"Sure, I'll talk to you later, bye." Serena clicked to the other line, "Hello?"  
  
The line was silent for a while, then he spoke up. "I need to see you."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat, "I don't think that's a good idea Ben."  
  
"Serena, I need you." His voice cracked.  
  
Serena turned on the radio, "Ben I obviously wasn't' good enough for you because you ran to so many different women, when all you needed was to talk to me."  
  
"I'm talking to you now." He pleaded.  
  
"It's too little and too late Ben. You did this to yourself. I'm moving on, I am gonna be just fine without you." One of Ben's songs came over the radio. ('I'm gonna love ya foreva baby, cuz when I'm with you I'm complete. . .') She turned it off. "Ben, it's over, don't call me anymore." Serena hung up the phone. She never imagined it would be so hard, not in a million years.  
  
*You turned out the light/ I'm gonna be alright without. . ./ Turn the radio off/ No more sad songs*  
  
"Hey Darien, whatcha reading'?" Serena walked into Darien's office. He had almost fallen over when she had first spoken because his legs were propped up on his desk. He ran his hand through his raven locks. She realized he was avoiding looking at her in the eye. Serena marched over to him. "What's wrong?" She grabbed the magazine he held in his hands. It was an article in US Weekly, about - her and Ben, Serena's jaw dropped. "Did you do this!?" She demanded from Darien.  
  
"No." He took his feet off his desk. "Andrew wouldn't let Ben release any information about the break-up yet. So Ben went to the press himself."  
  
Serena began to read the article aloud: "'Ben Breaks One More Heart, Ben Compton of Ben and the Heartbreakers announced yesterday that his yearlong relationship with his producer ended earlier in the week. Ben said he felt it was necessary, and that he needed to move on. Serena Thompson, was not only Ben's long time love, but also produced their past three records, and is held responsible in many circles for their widespread success. US Weekly insiders have reported that she will no longer be working with the Heartbreakers, and may possibly be leaving Crescent Records, which is headed by Thompson's childhood friend Andrew Crescent. Ben commented on the break-up in a recent interview: 'I loved Serena, but we both knew it wouldn't last, so I ended it.' Ben said that finding her replacement would not be a difficult task.'" Serena threw down the paper.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena. There's nothing I can do." Darien apologized.  
  
"Can't you make him retract the statement?!"  
  
"It's not that easy and you know it." Darien got up from behind his desk. "Just calm down. If you give me a few days I can clear everything up." Darien approached Serena.  
  
She backed away from him, "Or I can clear everything up right now." Serena bolted out of Darien's office. He knew exactly where she was headed, and only hesitated a moment before running after her.  
  
*These are the words/ To describe all your offences/ You said love/ And love past tense/ And then you let it go*  
  
Serena breathed heavily from running as she burst into the studio. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Serena stormed into the studio and punched Ben square in the face.  
  
The sound technicians flew into the room and restrained her. Ben covered his face with his hands. "How could you say such things!? That article was a blatant lie; if you hadn't been cheating on me, I wouldn't have broken up with you! Mark my words, I will have my revenge. You think you have power in this industry? NO WAY! I'm the one that controls your destiny. I will have my story out on newsstands tomorrow in every paper that will listen. And by Friday you'll never sell another CD. You fucked up Ben. You shouldn't have messed with me." The rage in her voice was clearly audible from down the hall. Darien got to Serena just as her rant was ending.  
  
"C'mon Serena, he's not worth it." Darien took hold of Serena from the sound technicians.  
  
"This is FAR from over!" Serena yelled as Darien dragged her out of the room. "Let go of me." She batted at Darien.  
  
"That was unnecessary." He warned.  
  
"No, I have witnesses now." Serena wiped the sweat from her brow, "I'll let the others do the work for me. Everything I said was recorded in there, and it will only be a matter of time before someone leaks it to the press."  
  
Darien stared at her in awe. It was all a set-up. And Serena knew what she was doing the whole time. "Andy's not gonna be happy about this." Darien shook his head.  
  
*Haven't you heard,/ You are no longer respected,/ You are formally rejected/ From the one you hurt*  
  
"I think I knew. I honestly think that subconsciously I knew." Serena was tucked in under blankets on Darien's couch. They often watched movies together. Though right before her and Ben had broken it off, she rarely saw him at all. Ben didn't like Darien, and for good reason. Because Darien knew the truth and told Serena, but she wouldn't listen to him.  
  
"Then why didn't you end it earlier? Instead you shut everyone out. Especially me." Serena winced; she could clearly hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
"You were the one person I shouldn't have shut out. The thing with Ben was that I was so enraptured in his voice and his music, and how he claimed to write it all for me. In truth we barely talked, but his music was the way he communicated with me. I grew dependant on hearing him, so much that I was more scared of loosing his music than my life." Serena sighed at the truth.  
  
"But you've let him go?" Darien asked gently.  
  
"He was never truly mine to begin with. He probably told every woman he was with that his songs were for them. So they mean nothing. I'm not afraid anymore. He's gone, and I'm still alive as living proof." Serena smiled.  
  
"You're gonna be okay then?" Darien handed her the box of ice cream they had been sharing.  
  
"As long as you keep the ice cream coming." Serena giggled. "I'm gonna be alright without . . ."  
  
*I used to have the longing to hear/ What was in your heart/ But now it seems I'm over the fear/ Of this falling apart*  
  
AN: No More Sad Songs ©2003 Clay Aiken, and all respective owners. I hope you were pleased, I've got a lot more in store for you, and even if you don't like Clay (I will be keeping with the theme) I implore you to continue, you don't have to listen to his CD. (even though I think it's wonderful!) Please R&R! I love you guys, you motivate me to write my best! I love suggestions too!  
  
Preview: Chapter II. Shine Serena is in over her head, and regrets acting so irrationally. Can Darien dig her out of the hole she's fallen into? And will Serena have the strength to continue despite her recent break-up and the trouble the media has gotten her into? Stay tuned! 


	2. Shine

Love Is Blind  
Chapter II. Shine  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: Okay, I know the last one was kinda a downer, but I promise this one has more romance, and I may change the rating, because, there's just a bit of swearing, and I don't want to get in trouble. I want to make a quick comment on alternate reality fics in general. I want to apologize for having to introduce new characters, because I know as a reader that sometimes it's hard to understand the new characters amidst the ones we all know and love. In most cases I would avoid new characters, but I felt it was necessary for the story, and if you have any questions about their personalities or motivations, I would be more than happy to clear things up for you. I would like to thank Lk, DarkTenshi23 and aurora. This chapter is for you guys, I hope it's up to your standards. R&R&Enjoy!  
  
Serena and Darien ran for cover underneath the awning of Darien's apartment building. It was always just their luck to get caught in freezing rain halfway home. She rung out her t-shirt.  
  
"Well, are we gonna go inside?" Serena asked impatiently. Darien opened the door, and let his hand fall on the small of her back as he silently led her inside.  
  
It had been two weeks since her out burst in the studio. Andrew had tried his hardest not to let his temper get the better of him. Just as Serena had predicted, her story hit newsstands the next morning. Serena had no idea at the time, however, that she was creating such a media frenzy.  
  
Serena plopped down on Darien's leather sofa. He squeaked, "Serena; you're wet."  
  
She put her feet up on his coffee table, "It'll dry." Darien rolled his eyes. Serena clicked on the TV and was bombarded with images of herself, "Ugh." She was disgusted.  
  
"I tried to warn you." Darien handed her a towel as he sat down next to her.  
  
"He started it." She folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"If you would have given me time, I could have taken the heat for you." He looked her in the eyes, "It's my job."  
  
"What a waste. I'd take it back in a second you know that. How the hell am I supposed to get over Ben if the media won't let me?" She wiped the rain off her face with the towel Darien had given her. "I just need to get away from here. The press doesn't even let me sleep anymore. Poor Mina's had to deal with all of them. She's my assistant, not my secretary." She shook her head.  
  
*You can try to hide away/ From every drop of rain that's hanging over you/ And you can say it's all a waste/ Lost your time in space*  
  
Darien had found it hard not to notice how much Serena had changed in the past few weeks. She had once been a strong, beautiful and independent woman. But now her passion for life seemed to be muted. At one point in time, the Serena he used to know wouldn't let anything get her down. She would light a room with her smile. She didn't smile much anymore.  
  
It hurt Darien to look at her. His beautiful Serena was broken by a slimy jerk who cared for nobody's feelings but his own. He felt so protective of her. He wanted to strangle Ben for putting her through this. Their friendship had grown so strong. And lately Darien found that he needed to be with her; and when he was not, he longed to see her again. But he refused to think that these feelings were anything more than friendly love. He wanted only the best for his Serena. He wanted to put the smile back on her face, and the sparkle back in her eyes.  
  
*There's nothing left to lose/ Like a broken angel on the ground/ Like a symphony without a sound/ Turn around*  
  
Darien tossed in his sleep; he was dreaming of her again. It had been happening more frequently as of late. He supposed because he couldn't get her out of his head. The dream was always the same; it simply replayed the way they had first met.  
  
Andrew and Darien were roommates in college. Andrew was obsessed with music, even though he was a business major. Darien was majoring in communications and PR. And for two years, all Andrew ever talked about throughout college was the girl that lived next door to him at home.  
  
At first Darien had mistaken Andrew's adoration for love, but soon realized that Andrew only ever thought of Serena as a little sister, and one he guarded fiercely at that.  
  
Serena's parents were wealthy and always traveled. Because both Serena and Andrew were only children they related to each other and held a very strong bond. They had both done things they weren't proud of as a cry for attention to their absentee parents.  
  
It seemed to Darien though (at least from what Andrew had told him) that Serena had a particularly rough time growing up with out any parental guidance. Darien had always admired how she had over come the battle happening inside. Because despite everything, she had still turned into a beautiful young woman. And even at 21, she was so mature for her age. She acted older than both Darien and Andrew who were two years her senior. Before he ever even met her, he felt threatened by her intelligence and her impact on Andrew.  
  
*Everything you are/ Everywhere you've been/ The sinner, and the saint/ That fight the battle within*  
  
So for weeks on end Darien had been hearing nothing from Andrew except how Serena was coming to dinner with them because she was beginning college the following week. And after dinner they were going to help her move into her dorm.  
  
Darien walked casually down the street. He wasn't paying attention to anything in particular when something hit him in the head. He looked down at his feet and picked up the crumpled paper lying on the sidewalk.  
  
An apologetic girl with long blonde hair, and from what Darien could tell a nice figure came running up to him frantically, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Watch where you're throwing your trash next time meatball head." He dropped the paper into her hands and began to walk away from her.  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!" She fumed from behind him. He let out a chuckle; she was cute when she was mad.  
  
He eventually found Andy waiting for him there. "Hey Darien, Serena's on her way, she said she might be late. She got a letter from her parents saying they're not coming home for Christmas this year." Andrew sipped some of his soda.  
  
"What does that make, 5 years they've been gone?" Darien questioned.  
  
"Six." Serena sounded behind him. Andrew got up and a brilliant smile formed on his face. Darien turned around to see what he thought what a mistake.  
  
"Meatball head?" Darien was puzzled.  
  
Serena clenched her teeth, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
Andrew was visibly confused, "Wait? You guys-"  
  
"She threw trash at me." Darien folded his arms and stared at her.  
  
"I most certainly did not." She challenged him, "In my rage I threw the letter my parents sent me, and you walked into it." She stared through him.  
  
"WALKED INTO-" Darien was cut off.  
  
"I'm sure it was an accident." Andrew stood between them.  
  
"Of course you'd take her side." Darien scowled.  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out at him when Andrew tried to reason with Darien.  
  
"Oh, that's mature." Darien rolled his eyes.  
  
"Stop it you two, can we just eat dinner, please." Andrew pulled Serena's chair out for her. Darien barely spoke another word during dinner, and left with out saying a word after they finished helping Serena move in.  
  
Darien was clearly in the dog house with Andrew, and avoided him when he came home later that night. Andrew handed Darien a folded note.  
  
"What's this?" Darien asked.  
  
"It's from Serena, I dunno what's in it; she wouldn't tell me."  
  
Darien was perplexed. He walked into his room and began reading Serena's letter. It was written by hand, and Serena's words were so eloquent:  
  
Darien,  
I must apologize profusely for my actions tonight. Although I thought you could have been more understanding, I accept your apology if you accept mine.  
Because of our unscheduled meeting before dinner, I was unable to express many things to you. I wanted to thank you for befriending Andrew. We are both fully aware of how much we lack in our social skills.  
Andy has spoken so highly of you, and because of that, I am more than willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. If you wish to repair the damage caused tonight, I'll be waiting at the Starbucks on 3rd and 4th after 9 p.m. I hope we can get past our differences; if not for us, then for Andy, because he deserves better than having his two best friends bickering all the time. I'll see you at 9.  
Love always, Serena  
  
He walked casually into Starbucks later that night and him and Serena never spoke another ill word toward the other again. Except for the occasional times when he'd get so mad he'd call her 'meatball head.' But as soon as he would mutter those words, his punishment would be swift and deadly.  
  
Serena started out small on campus helping a few bands succeed, but once her name got out, she decided to drop out of school and follow her hobby full time. Andrew and Darien had started Crescent Records at the beginning of their senior year, and grabbed Serena before any other label a chance. Andrew's two year old company had 3 big names, and as Crescent Record's popularity grew so did its clientele and revenue. Serena became a legend on campus as did Andrew and Darien's ambition and drive to start up Crescent Records. However both knew that they would be nothing without Serena and her ear for talent.  
  
The one thing that Darien admired the most about Serena in the 5 years that he had known her was her ability to brighten a room, even if she was being followed by her own rain cloud. She made sure the sun was shining for everyone around her.  
  
Darien squinted at the sunlight pouring through his window. He sighed; he knew it was true no matter how much he denied it. He was in love with her.  
  
*Every place you go/ Everybody knows/ Shadows fall across the sun sometimes/ Shine. You're gonna shine*  
  
Darien jumped in the shower, he heard his door slam. He shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waste and walked slowly down the hall. He began to laugh.  
  
Serena was on the floor leaning up against the door breathing hard. She glared at him.  
  
Darien stopped laughing, "Wait, how'd you get in here?!" He demanded.  
  
Serena held up a set of keys, "Stole your spares." They dangled from her finger. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You still have soap in you hair." She got up and advanced toward him. She was within inches of his face, "It's a nice look for you though. I always said you had a great body." She breezed past him.  
  
He fumed, she was toying with him, he'd get her back, "Who were you running from meatball head?" He turned to face her.  
  
"Just the-" She stopped, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"  
  
"Nothing, you were saying?" He batted his eyes at her.  
  
"The press," she followed him with her eyes.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They won't stop following me." She pouted.  
  
"Hey, you got yourself into this mess, I warned you." He stated.  
  
"Yeah, but they're reporting things about me that even I didn't know." She crossed her arms, "And now Ben's started a rumor that I was the one cheating on him."  
  
"With who?" Darien adjusted his towel.  
  
Serena began to laugh, "Andy."  
  
Darien couldn't help but join her, "Okay, I'm gonna go finish my shower and then we can continue this conversation."  
  
Serena stopped him, her features became sullen, "Darien, I'm scared. I've never had my character put under such judgment and scrutiny before."  
  
"Serena, we both know you have nothing to hide. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You didn't do anything wrong by breaking up with Ben. Just don't forget who you are. Ben almost made you lose it, but you can learn from your mistakes." He smiled, "I'd hug you, but I don't want to get you wet."  
  
She laughed, "Thanks Darien."  
  
*In the mirror of your soul/ I know that you know/ You are not forsaken*  
  
"Serena, open the door, I have a surprise for you." Darien knocked on her door. It was the first time he would get to see her new penthouse.  
  
She came to the door and threw her arms around him, "Darien!" She squealed.  
  
"Good to see you too." He gawked at her expansive apartment, "Unfair, it's bigger than mine." He pouted.  
  
"Yeah, but you have a better view." She cocked her eyebrow at him. "So, where's my surprise? Gimme, gimme, gimme!"  
  
"Settle down." He laughed, "Okay, close your eyes and put out your hands."  
  
She did as instructed and he placed an envelope in her hands. She opened her eyes. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! What is it? The death certificates of all the paparazzi that have been stalking me?" She suggested.  
  
"Sorry, I'll get right on that though."  
  
She opened the envelope, "Hawaii?" She questioned with wide eyes.  
  
"You think they'll follow you?"  
  
"I don't want to go alone . . ." She stared at the single ticket.  
  
"Well, maybe Andy would let me take some time off." Darien pulled a second ticket out of his back pocket.  
  
Serena jumped up and down excitedly, "When do we leave?!"  
  
"Tomorrow." He smiled.  
  
"Darien you are too good to me" She wrapped her arms around his muscular build, "Thank you." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. He blushed, "Wanna help me pack?" She giggled.  
  
Darien relished the soft side of Serena which was seen so infrequently. He was beginning to think that she was getting better.  
  
*Hey butterfly open up your weary eyes/ And realize it's a trip we're taking/ And the world will turn around again/ And your shattered heart is going to mend/ In the end*  
  
"Whatta ya mean they only had singles!?" Serena dropped her luggage in the doorway preventing Darien from exiting.  
  
"Are you gonna have a problem with sleeping next to me?" Darien grabbed Serena and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Darien - I -" Serena stuttered. Darien released her, not realizing it would make her uncomfortable. She laughed, "No, it's fine."  
  
When they had both finished unpacking Darien suggested they order dinner. Serena agreed, she was never one to turn down food.  
  
Darien and Serena relaxed on their patio over looking the ocean, while they waited for their room service.  
  
Darien heard a knock on the door and returned promptly with their food.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here." Serena poked at her pasta.  
  
"It's not like you didn't need or deserve a break or anything." He stated sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well after everything I put you through before I broke up with Ben."  
  
"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Love is blind Serena; you didn't realize what was happening, and how badly you were hurting inside."  
  
The sun began to set and as the crescent moon flooded the beach with light Serena and Darien walked hand in hand in the sand trading childhood memories.  
  
"LOOK! A shooting star!" Serena broke from Darien's grip and pointed toward the sky. "Make a wish Darien." Serena smiled at him.  
  
'I wish I could keep her.' He said silently in his head.  
  
"Hey Darien," She interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yes," He turned to look into her eyes.  
  
"You think we could stay here for a while?" Serena implored.  
  
"As long as you want." Serena coiled her arms around his torso and breathed him in. Darien sighed, and wondered how you tell someone that you're falling in love with them.  
  
*Baby let's go run with those shooting stars/ Watch the crescent moon smile to your heart/ Shine, you're gonna shine/ Shine, you're gonna shine*  
  
AN: Shine ©2003 Clay Aiken and all respective owners. One again, I implore you to review not only me but all authors. We write stories for you, and we appreciate your responses more than you may realize. I hope this chapter has given you guys more of an understanding as to how Darien and Serena's relationships works. I'd also like to comment that I don't have any kind of affinity for Starbucks; I simply thought that it would be a place that everyone would know of, as opposed to making a coffee shop up. I have much planned for Serena and Darien. I already have six more chapters written. So the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next one. Hope you're ready for more, cuz I sure am!  
  
Preview: Chapter III. I Survived You ----- When Ben refuses to leave Serena alone, Darien and Serena have to take drastic measures. Will Serena be able to stop Ben before he does something they'll both regret? Find out in the next Chapter of Love is Blind, coming to a theater near you! 


	3. I Survived You

Love Is Blind  
Chapter III. I Survived You  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: You guys are such flatterers! I'll make sure to thank all those who reviewed at the end of the chapter. I would also like to announce that I have all but three chapters written, typing them up is just what delays me, because college takes a lot out of me! So enjoy, I hope you like it as much as the last one, and I promise, this time, if you guys gimme just as many reviews as you gave me for chapter two that I will post the story on Friday (as opposed to the usual Monday update) Happy Reading!  
  
***  
  
"Darien, he's been calling me again." Serena breathed warily over the phone.  
  
"Do you want me to come over?" Darien offered.  
  
"No, it's just that, he sounds different."  
  
"Different how?" Darien seemed concerned.  
  
"Unstable." Serena laughed.  
  
"Serena, that's not funny. I'm coming over --"  
  
"No, no Darien, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna have to talk to Andrew about keeping him in line." She played with her hair.  
  
"Serena, are you sure you don't want me to come over?" Darien pressed.  
  
"Yeah, I have plenty of work to do." She flipped through the folders stacked on her desk.  
  
"I thought Andrew made you take a break?" Darien was confused.  
  
"Yeah, well, it keeps me busy." She yawned, "I'll call you tomorrow okay."  
  
"You're sure you don't want me to come over?" He was still worried.  
  
"Yes Darien, have a good night, see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone before he could respond.  
  
On top of all her folders was a small package from Crescent Records. Serena let the contents of the package spill onto her desk.  
  
She was flooded with memories as she stared down at photos of her and Ben. There were a few from some CD releasing parties, from their first tour, in the studio, and pictures of - "Wait," she said aloud, "He's never been in this apartment." There were not only photos of Ben in her new penthouse, but also of her alone, and with Darien as well. She tried to figure out where the photos had been taken from. They were through a window, but she couldn't be sure that he hadn't hidden anything when he had been there. She then noticed for the first time among the photos was a CD. Against her better judgment, she put it into her CD player.  
  
His cold voice sent shivers down her spine, he had definitely changed. "Serena, it's Ben. I've been working non-stop in the studio for you. I hope you like these demos. I wrote them just for you. Even Andrew hasn't heard them yet. You'll have to let me know what you think okay."  
  
Serena pressed the pause button, she didn't know if she could continue. She opted not to, and decided to call Darien again, but before she could pick up the phone it rang. Serena was a bit startled, but picked it up.  
  
"Why won't you listen to my songs?" He sounded upset.  
  
Serena took in a sharp breath, she looked around her apartment, but saw nothing suspicious.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say honey?" he whispered.  
  
Serena slammed the receiver down. She searched frantically around for any kind of clue.  
  
Suddenly the door was being unlocked outside. She ran to it and put all her body weight against the door. The attached chain cracked, and her body shuttered as he tried to open the door.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing?" Darien's voice sounded from the other side.  
  
Serena scrambled to open the door, and ran into his arms as fast as she could.  
  
Darien wasn't sure what was going on, "I - I umm decided to come over anyway."  
  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "He's stalking me Darien." She pointed to the desk that the pictures were laid out on.  
  
Darien walked over to the table, Serena hid behind him, not wanting to see the photos again. "Serena, you need to get out of here." Darien turned to her.  
  
"You haven't heard the CD . . ." The fear in her eyes was too much for Darien to bear. He pointed to the stereo; she nodded, and took the CD out of the holder. The phone rang again, Serena jumped, "It's him, I know it is, he called before you showed up, that's why I thought you were him, but you weren't, and --" Serena was panicked.  
  
"Just calm down." Darien put the photos back into the envelope along with the CD, "He's trying to scare you. But it's not gonna work. C'mon, we'll call Andy on the way." Darien put his arm protectively around Serena and led her out of her penthouse. "I don't think Ben was ever okay. I think you just grounded him temporarily, and that's why he wants you back so badly, because he's loosing himself and he knows it."  
  
Serena only nodded and kept Darien close to her. She felt so safe with him, and until Ben was accounted for, she didn't dare let him go.  
  
*I see the picture clear now/ And the fog has lifted/ The wool you tried to pull over my eyes was clever/ Yeah, you're gifted*  
  
"Andy, I know he's made you a lot of money, but he's deranged. He's stalking her. He has photos of her in her penthouse, and he's been recording sick songs about her on your dime." Darien yelled over the phone.  
  
"Okay, lower your voice, have Serena get a restraining order, and I'll talk to the band about what they want to do. What were the songs about anyway?" Andrew was curious.  
  
"I can't tell you now." Darien looked over his shoulder. Serena stared back at him from his sofa.  
  
"Is she there?" Andrew sighed.  
  
"Yes," Darien said shortly.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me; I love her just as much as you do Darien. You know I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her." Andrew stated.  
  
"Let's hope nothing does."  
  
"Well, of course not." Andrew didn't understand why Darien was being so moody, "I know you're upset, but taking it out on me isn't gonna help anything. Do you want me to come see her?" Andrew offered.  
  
"No." Darien answered quickly, if anyone was going to comfort her; he felt it should be him. "You're gonna be okay right Serena?" He asked her loud enough so Andrew could hear.  
  
"Can I talk to him?" Serena asked quietly.  
  
Darien melted, "Sure," he reluctantly handed her the phone.  
  
"Hi Andy." She smiled.  
  
"Bunny, is Darien okay?" Andrew was concerned.  
  
Serena looked at him and giggled, Darien became alarmed, "Yeah, he's just cranky."  
  
Darien stuck his tongue out at her and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
"Serena, I'm going to make everything go away, okay." Andrew reassured.  
  
"You always do Andy." Serena believed him.  
  
"Wanna put Mr. Moody back on the phone?" Andrew requested.  
  
"Sure Andy." Serena got up and handed the phone to Darien. He stopped making his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Serena picked up the knife and resumed spreading where he had left off.  
  
"How long is she gonna stay with you?" Andrew was growing impatient with the current situation.  
  
"She's staying with me until he's behind bars." Darien said fiercely.  
  
"Darien." Andrew and Serena both said in unison.  
  
Darien covered the receiver, "Shhhhh." He hissed.  
  
"I'll leave when I'm ready to." She hissed back.  
  
"You'll leave when I say you're ready." He argued.  
  
"That's what you think." She shoved the plate over to him. Crusts cut off, and the sandwich cut into quarters diagonally.  
  
He stared at it, wondering how she knew his particulars. "Andrew I'm gonna go, but I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"I want to know what's on that CD." Andrew stated.  
  
"Fine, I'll bring it tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, well, keep her safe."  
  
"You know I will." Darien smiled at Serena who had found his ice cream.  
  
"G'night Darien."  
  
"Night Andy."  
  
"I wanna write him a letter, and tell him how much I hate him." Serena shoveled more ice cream in her mouth.  
  
"You'll only be sinking to his level if you do that." Darien sat down next to her and yoinked the ice cream box from her, much to Serena's dismay. "You're better than that." Darien handed the ice cream back to her.  
  
"I never thought I'd hate someone, nonetheless, Ben, as much as I do." Serena sighed.  
  
"But don't you think you're stronger for having dealt with this?"  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't take the pain away. Ben was my first everything. I never thought it would end like this. Not in a million years. But at least I have you. Without you I'd still be with his cheating ass." She finished off the box.  
  
*But you forgot to dot some I's/ And cross some T's along the way/ I'm better now despite you baby/ I'm stronger these days, stronger *  
  
Darien wouldn't reveal the contents of the CD to Serena; knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to cope with their graphic nature. She had stayed with him for almost a week at his insistence.  
  
It wasn't only for her safety but for his sanity. Darien knew he would be to get no sleep whatsoever if he didn't have her close to him. They had both fallen asleep on the couch the first night, and he had slept on the sofa in his room while she occupied the bed during the consecutive nights.  
  
She was becoming more insistent on leaving. Darien wasn't sure how long he could keep her so close to him. He unlocked the door to his apartment and found Serena startled at the sight of him. He wasn't sure why until he heard the CD playing.  
  
He marched over to the stereo, but she threw herself in front of it. "I need to hear this." She stood her ground.  
  
"You need to hear about how he wants to have sex with you, and stalk you, and--"  
  
"I need to hear this." She repeated.  
  
Darien pushed her aside, and removed the CD. She frantically tried grabbing it from his grip. "One more step, and I'll crack it in half." She froze, "Why do you need to hear what he has to say?"  
  
"Do you remember what I told you about how we didn't talk?" She looked at him intensely, he nodded, "Yes, it's graphic, but there are hidden messages within his songs that nobody else hears. He needs me to hear this. I need to hear it. It's the only way he can --" She stopped.  
  
"It's the only way he can what, Serena, hurt you more?" Darien didn't understand.  
  
"No, it's the only way he can apologize." Her eyes searched his.  
  
"You got an apology out of this?!" Darien couldn't grasp her motives.  
  
"I know it sounds odd, but please, don't break it." She pleaded with him.  
  
"Are you falling for him again?" Darien scolded himself for appearing jealous.  
  
Serena shook her head, "I can never be with Ben again. He knows I won't forget, but he wants me to forgive him."  
  
"I don't get how you can have such a big heart Serena." Darien regrettably handed her the CD.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, and he held her, "You don't have to understand." She whispered. Darien didn't want to let her go.  
  
*I survived the crash/ Survived the burn/ Survived the worst/ Yeah baby, but I learned*  
  
*Survived the lies/ Survived the blues/ Almost killed me/ But I survived the truth*  
  
*And when you wrote me off/ Like I was doomed/ I survived you*  
  
Serena splashed her face with warm water. She couldn't remember the last time she had looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair needed a trim. Her cheeks were mildly flushed.  
  
Ever since she had finally been permitted to return to her penthouse she kept seeing Ben everywhere. She knew it was only her imagination, but it still scared the crap out of her.  
  
She hadn't told Darien yet, because for some reason, he had proclaimed himself her protector, and she knew he'd lock her in his apartment again. Still this haunting was getting old. It had been a month and a half ago that they had broken-up, and Serena wanted the nightmare to end.  
  
There was a knock on the door, she looked through the peep hold and unlocked the door. Darien hugged her, "Hey baby, how've you been?"  
  
"Better now that you're here." Serena lit up. Darien truly was her night in shining armor.  
  
*I can look in the mirror now/ It's been a slow awakening/ Haunted by a heart full of you/ Couldn't help mistaking*  
  
"Don't be happy yet."  
  
Serena's face fell, "What now?" She didn't' know if she could take anything more.  
  
Darien handed her the latest of US Weekly. There were ten pictures in a row of Ben with a different woman in each.  
  
"So what?" She looked back up at Darien.  
  
"Take a closer look at the women." Darien pointed at the magazine.  
  
Serena squinted, "You've got to be kidding me." She rolled her eyes, "Besides my hair style, they're all carbon copies of me."  
  
Darien handed her a letter addressed to her, and from Ben.  
  
"Where did you get this?" She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Your mailbox at work."  
  
"Why didn't you burn it?" She was confused.  
  
"Do you want me to!?" He perked up.  
  
"No, but I thought --"  
  
"I do listen to what you say Serena, and as much as it pains me to say this, you're right --"  
  
"Wait! Can you say that again? I didn't hear you quite right." Serena giggled, he shoved her gently, "Now, now, let's not get pushy." She laughed, "What was I right about this time?"  
  
"It's your life, I have no right to control you, nobody does." Darien confessed.  
  
"I cannot believe I'm hearing this." She tore open the letter. The folded paper only contained 8 words: 'If I can't have you, no one can.' "That bastard!" Serena handed the paper to Darien.  
  
"Can I burn it now?" He inquired.  
  
"C'mon, I can't take this anymore." Serena grabbed Darien's coat collar.  
  
*That you could ever care for anyone/ Anyone but yourself/ But you would have to have a conscious baby/ Good luck, I wish you well*  
  
Serena and Darien arrived at the studio just before noon. It didn't matter what time, Ben was always there.  
  
Serena broke up the recording session again. Ben could only stare at her; they hadn't been face to face for two months. She held the note up to his face, "What the hell is this?!" She tore it down and looked him square in the face, "It's been two months! What the fuck don't you get about 'IT'S OVER!'?" He folded his arms and stared through her, "Fine, don't say anything. I'm not gonna let you get to me. And my restraining order is scheduled to go though next Monday."  
  
"Restraining order?!" He spoke for the first time.  
  
"Yeah, restraining order you dumb ass! What did you think I was gonna do after you send me those pictures, the CD, and now this. Screw you Ben. You think you have some kind of power over me, and in truth you used to. But the magic has all worn off. I'm not gonna let you ruin my life . . . again." She threw the letter at him and grabbed Darien's hand as she walked out of the studio.  
  
Ben ran after them both, "This isn't over Serena!" Serena and Darien kept walking.  
  
*This heart has been torn in two/ Cut and bruised/ With too many bitter endings/ I'll be damned if I have thoughts of you/ Rain on my new beginnings*  
  
***  
  
AN: I Survived You ©2003 Clay Aiken and all respective owners. First and foremost, I would like to thank Ross and Rachel, my confidants in Swenson House. Without whom you would not be reading this fic. They are the most wonderful listeners/proof readers in the world! The chapter didn't stick to the lyrics as much as I had hoped, but I am much more prone to follow the story than the guidelines that the lyrics provide, so I hope that was okay. Remember! More reviews = faster chapter updates! And as always, my thanks, without you guys, I would be nothing!  
  
DarkTenshi23, I'm so glad you've continued to read, I only hope that you continue to follow my story and enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed the previous chapters  
  
Caolite, This story does have 12 chapters, so it wouldn't be much fun if Serena and Darien get together so soon, just remember it's not over yet, but I am such a romantic that have no fear, whatever may come, everything will turn out right! Good luck with your unfinished story, I find that the best thing for me is to not know what's gonna happen when I write, then I wanna find out what happens just as much as you all do! lol  
  
Mistress Moon, I loved your review, you scared me at first, I thought it was a flame, but you made me laugh though, and the dramatic effect was just perfect!  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U, Smile, angel, Cat, SilverMo, and Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, I hope I updated this soon enough for you, and remember, if you get all your friends to R&R I'll get the next one out sooner!  
  
Preview: Chapter IV. I Will Carry You ----- Serena thinks she's lost her musical gift, will Darien be able to help her salvage what's left, or will someone unexpected give it back to her? OMIGOD! Tune in next time to Love Is Blind to find out! 


	4. I Will Carry You

Love Is Blind  
Chapter IV. I Will Carry You  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: YOU GUYS! I'm so excited, I've gotten such wonderful reviews, and that's why I'm posting this a day earlier; I hope this is soon enough. I have way too much fun with these author notes; make sure to read the preview at the bottom before you review. Chapter 5 will be out on the regular Monday post. Aren't you guys so lucky! Oh well, R&R like always, you guys are my lifeline; enjoy!  
  
****  
"Dammit!" Serena slammed her fist on the sound board. "Again." She yelled into the microphone.  
  
Serena's assistant Mina approached her hesitantly, "Serena, Andrew's on the phone for you." Serena grabbed the phone clearly agitated.  
  
But as soon ash she spoke, she sounded perfectly fine, "Hello Andy." She sugar coated her speech, "Did you need something?"  
  
"I hear you're having problems with your new band."  
  
Serena scowled and wondered who had ratted her out, "It's difficult to say Andy. I know they have loads of talent, but for some reason, maybe it's just that they're nervous, they sound horrible here in the studio." She walked out into the hall.  
  
"What do you think we should do about it?" Andrew asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just so frustrated right now. I had such a vision for this band, and I feel like it's all going down the drain."  
  
"Do you think we can salvage anything?"  
  
"Maybe somebody else can, but right now I just can't think, let alone record." Serena rubbed her temples.  
  
"Well, call it a day, and gimme a call when you figure out what you want to do with them." Andy's sympathy was could be heard clearly over the receiver.  
  
"Okay, I'll call you later Andy." She clicked off her cell phone and drudged back into the studio, "That's a wrap for today. We'll pick it up where we left off tomorrow." The band members followed her orders and began to pack up.  
  
Serena had come to the conclusion that she had lost her gift, and the only way she knew of to get it back was to fall in love. Some of her best work had been done when she was with Ben, and she knew the reason why was because of how wonderful he made her feel, and the attention that he gave her. Serena hurt inside fearing that she may never produce anything worthwhile again. And if she didn't have music, then what did she have?  
  
*Yeah I know it hurts/ Yeah I know you're scared/ Walking down the road/ That leads to who knows where*  
  
Serena found herself staring at his apartment door yet again, and wondered why so many different paths always seemed to lead her there. Serena thought she was so weak that she could handle nothing without him, but even if she had been strong enough, she wouldn't have wanted to go on without him by her side. She hesitated, but knocked.  
  
He opened the door a moment later and looked at her curiously, "What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" Serena looked past him into his apartment.  
  
"Nope, I was just doing some work." He opened the door wider to allow her inside.  
  
Serena slipped past him and grabbed a soda out of his fridge before plopping down next to him on the couch.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Does something have to be up in order for me to come visit you?" Serena played with the condensation on the soda can.  
  
"No, but there usually is." Darien looked at her.  
  
"I think I've lost it." She leaned back.  
  
"Lost what?" Darien was puzzled.  
  
"I was in the studio today, and the band, they were great, but something just didn't sound right. And I couldn't fix it, and I don't think it was them, I think it was me." Serena's eyes were filling with tears.  
  
Darien didn't know what to say, so instead of offering her words, he pulled her in and gave her his warmth instead.  
  
*Don't you hang your head/ Don't you give up yet/ When courage starts to disappear/ I will be right here*  
  
"I don't think I can continue with the band." Serena faced Andrew.  
  
"That's fine," Andrew handed the waitress his menu, "I'll get you a new band, a better one." He smiled.  
  
"No Andy, I don't think you get it. I don't think I can continue with any band."  
  
"Do you want more time off?" Andrew suggested.  
  
"I had a dream last night Andy. I was walking down a street and every person I passed told me to give up, that it was over and that I would never hear music the way I used to."  
  
"And since when do you listen to dreams Serena? That's awfully childish." Andrew was upset.  
  
"I usually don't, but I think they're right." Serena's voice trembled.  
  
"I don't." Darien's voice sounded from behind her, "You've jut his a rough patch. You can't give up now." Darien took Serena's hand in his, "Me and Andy will help you get through this. And believe me; you will get trough this just fine." Darien smiled down at Serena.  
  
*When your world breaks down/ And the voices tell you turn around/ When your dreams give out/ I will carry you, carry you*  
  
Serena took Andrew's advice and took more time off. As of late all she had been doing was moping around Darien's apartment and eating all of his ice cream.  
  
Serena was engrossed in yet another made for TV movie when Darien came home from work.  
  
"You need more ice cream." Serena pointed to the garbage which contained two empty boxes, while her eyes were still glued to the TV screen.  
  
Darien rolled his eye, "When was the last time you went to your own apartment?"  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" She stood up to face him.  
  
"No, but I think you need to get out more. Your tendencies are resembling that of a hermit much too closely." Serena shot him a look, "Go home and put something sexy on, I'm gonna take you out tonight."  
  
"Where?" Serena was skeptical.  
  
"I heard about it today at work. Just go get ready, it'll be a surprise." Darien scooted her out the door while she protested.  
  
An hour and a half later she reappeared at his apartment wearing the short black cocktail dress he had instructed her to put on.  
  
Darien made a cat call, and Serena shoved him, "Alright, so where are we going?" She was impatient.  
  
"I'll tell you in the car." Darien led her out the door and down to the parking lot. He opened her door, and closed it behind her. As soon as they were on the road he began to explain, "Andrew heard of these guys from one of our college buddies. The band's been so popular underground. Andrew wanted to see if you thought they could make it into mainstream." Darien pulled into a spot outside the club.  
  
Serena shook her head, "I haven't got an ear for anything anymore."  
  
"Well, too bad, the band knows you're here. Besides, you can't sit around m apartment vegging out on ice cream and Trading Spaces forever. I think once you hear them you might change your mind." Darien held the door to the club open for her, "Go on, they're waiting."  
  
*When the stars go blind/ And the darkness starts to flood your eyes/ When you're falling behind/ I will carry you*  
  
The thick club atmosphere hit Serena as soon as she crossed the threshold. Serena wasn't sure what she was getting herself into. Darien led her to a table right in front of the stage that had been reserved for them.  
  
"Serena, Andy wanted me to talk to their manager, I'll be right back."  
  
Serena shifted in her seat, "Okay, but hurry back."  
  
As soon as Darien was out of sight, the band took the stage. All Serena could think about was how gorgeous the lead singer was. He had neatly trimmed light brown hair, and eyes of dark hazel. Their eyes locked, Serena blushed when he winked at her.  
  
"Hey everyone!" He yelled to the crowd; which cheered back, "You guys prolly know who I am, but just incase you don't, I'm Seth, and I'll be your hostess for the evening." He said with a lisp, the crowd erupted in laughter, he cleared his throat, "Just kidding," He smiled at Serena, "I'm Seth, and I do lead vocals for the band Lovevolves. The first song we're gonna do tonight, I just wrote yesterday when somebody told me about a girl who had her heart broken by a rocker. I just want to let her know that we're not all heart breakers." He played the first few notes on his guitar and whispered into the microphone, "This is for you Serena." He began the song.  
  
His eyes never left hers as he spoke of a girl who left her lover and thought that there was no hope left, and had almost given up when a rocker brought her back to life and showed her life had meaning.  
  
Serena knew she clapped the loudest when the song ended. Darien returned halfway through their set.  
  
"Whatta ya think?" He leaned back in his chair.  
  
"We have to sign them." Serena was positive.  
  
"One step ahead of you." Darien slid the signed contract in front of her. "Andrew wants you to produce their first album."  
  
"I'd love to." She smiled at Darien.  
  
*Everybody cries/ Everybody bleeds/ No one ever said/ That life's an easy thing*  
  
"Can I please speak with Seth?" Serena wrapped the phone cord around her finger.  
  
"Just a minute." The voice answered.  
  
A moment later he answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Seth, this is Serena Thompson."  
  
He chuckled, "I was hoping you'd call."  
  
Serena was a bit surprised, "Lovevolves signed with Crescent Records." She stated.  
  
"We sure did, I'd do anything to have you produce our music." Serena blushed, "Did you like the song I wrote for you?" He inquired.  
  
Serena smiled, "I was very flattered."  
  
"I don't like talking on the phone, why don't I meet you somewhere so we can talk in person." Seth suggested.  
  
"Sure, how 'bout the Starbucks on West Mifflin St.?"  
  
"Perfect, I'll meet you there in ten."  
  
"Talk to you then." Serena hung up the phone. She felt something inside. She was excited. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to hear his voice, to hear him sing to her again. She couldn't get the smile off her face as she walked down the street to meet him.  
  
*That's the beauty of it/ When you lose your way/ Close your eyes and go to sleep/ And wake up to another day*  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question Serena." Seth ran his hand through his hair. "The song I sung for you tonight, I know it needs a little work, but I want it to be our first single." He looked into her eyes.  
  
Serena smiled, "I'd like that very much."  
  
Seth smiled back, "I'd also like to take you out sometime, when it's not two in the morning." They laughed together.  
  
"It's a deal." Serena reassured him.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" Seth inquired.  
  
"Okay." Serena allowed him to put his arm around her as they walked the two blocks to her building. He only let her go as they stood in front of her penthouse door.  
  
"Good night Serena." He said softly, as his lips approached hers.  
  
Serena unknowingly closed the gap and let his mouth take hers, and pull her closer to him.  
  
She broke their embrace and promised to call him the next day. He smiled, and kissed her on the cheek before closing the door for her. Serena cold get to bed for a long time, all she could think about was how good he tasted, and how wonderful it was to be held by someone.  
  
Darien sank to the floor in the hall; he had seen everything. He had gotten to her too late, and her heart had been stolen by another.  
  
*You should know by now/ That you're not alone/ Take my heart/ And we will find/ You will find/ Your way home*  
  
****  
  
AN: I Will Carry You ©2003 Clay Aiken and all respective owners. *ducks at rotten fruit thrown by pissed off loyal readers* Remember guys, master plan, master plan, just keep repeating it in your head. My story would suck if it was all like, oh, Serena breaks up with her boyfriend, and Darien makes her feel better, and they get together. C'mon, if that's what you want, do a quick search on FF.net, and make sure the criteria you type in is a 10 year old writer, and you'll have plenty to choose from. Don't hate me, just remember, master plan . . . once again my thanks!  
  
Sailor Morph, I did raise the rating to PG-13, and all I can tell you is that I wouldn't use the words unless I think they're necessary for the story. Thanks for your review, I hope my swearing won't keep you away, I promise there is not much cursing left in the following chapters.  
  
Pseudonym, don't be afraid to give me any creative criticism, glad you like the story so far.  
  
Mistress Moon, I'm updating as fast as I can. The reason I tell you guys I'm as far as I am at least in my notebook is because I want you to know that I'm not about to abandon this story and leave you guys hanging . . . forever. I'm going as fast as I can.  
  
DarkTenshi23, Welcome back, you're such a flatterer!  
  
Lebbie black, Ben might not be around a ton after this, but there's plenty more action, I hope you'll forgive me.  
  
Lk! Glad to have you back. You know us authors, we like cliff hangers, but I did tell you guys that if you reviewed more I'd get the chapter up faster, and here it is Thursday, 4 days before my regular post, and I put it up. *gushes* I hope I'll keep you guessing. If you think that was a cliff hanger, you ain't seen nothin' yet! [Evil grin]  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U, I'm so glad you're getting into the story, keep your eye out for the fact that regardless of what Serena's going through, their relationship keeps growing closer!  
  
UsAgI-ChAn206, it's all about the girl power. And don't let Serena's demeanor trick you, we all know she is one tough cookie! Thanks for your review!  
  
Crystal Promise, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, friend, Flame Stardattir, Phantasy Star, I hope I got this chapter out soon enough for you.  
  
Preview: Chapter V. Invisible ----- What the heck is going on! Serena is supposed to be with Darien! But she's with Seth. I give up, and Darien wants to as well, but he can't loose hope, even if he starts to think that Seth may be the best one for Serena. Find out what happens in the next installment of Love Is Blind. [We're working on doing some surgery for it, don't worry] Out on Monday 11/10/03! I bet you just can't wait. AAAAAHHHHH! 


	5. Invisible

Love Is Blind  
Chapter IV. Invisible  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: Well, I tried to warn you that this fic wouldn't be all fun and games. Lol, I never expected you guys to review in such numbers. All I can say is that if I break 100, I'm gonna seriously spazz out! Anyways, I hope you guys are still hanging on, things will get better eventually. And one quick note, I'm really not trying to make Serena out to be a bad person. Most of you reading are girls, and so you understand, that when you get involved with someone, you tend to neglect your friends. Of course you don't mean to, but it happens. Serena is not out to hurt Darien, she is simply enjoying her time with Seth, and Darien's being so stoic (like always) that anyone would have a hard time telling. I'm babbling now. R&R, even if you hate it (I got one of those for last chapter!)  
  
*****  
  
Darien stared out of the window at his office. It had been a week since he saw Serena, his beautiful Serena in the arms of another man. In the past few months he had talked to her almost everyday. She hadn't called him once. As far as Serena was concerned, Darien didn't know a thing about her and Seth's daily meetings. Then again, Serena had probably forgotten that he ate lunch with her assistant Mina regularly as well.  
  
Darien turned away from the window, not wanting to see his reflection. He imagined he must look completely disheveled. He hadn't slept a wink since that night. The image of her lips against Seth's had burnt itself into his memory so much that he saw it every time he closed his eyes.  
  
Darien wondered what she was doing at that very moment. He shook his head as he heard someone knock on the door; he turned to see Andrew in the doorway.  
  
"You look like hell." Andrew tried to hold back his laughter. Darien rolled his eyes, "Do you wanna go out to dinner? I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Can't we talk here?"  
  
"I guess, I just thought you might be hungry." Andrew suggested.  
  
"I'm not." In truth, Darien had barely eaten anything in the past week, but he had no appetite for anything but her. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Serena." Darien choked over Andrew's words. Andrew eyed him suspiciously, "Is she involved with Seth?"  
  
Darien took a deep breath, "She hasn't told me anything." He stated honestly.  
  
"Oh," Andrew seemed disappointed, "Me either. But they are --"  
  
"Yeah." Darien confirmed.  
  
"Why do you think she hasn't told us?" Andrew appeared hurt, but for different reasons than Darien. "I suppose she would keep it from me if she thought I'd take her off the Lovevolves project to prevent another incident like the Heartbreakers, but she'd have no reason not to tell you."  
  
"Exactly." Darien yawned.  
  
The light went off in Andrew's head, "So that's why you're so upset."  
  
"I'm not upset!" Darien exclaimed, 'I'm devastated.' He said to himself.  
  
"Okay, okay. Well, what should we do?"  
  
"Nothing," Darien shook his head, "There's nothing we can do now, we just have to let it run its course and hope that Seth's not as psycho as Ben was." Darien's eyelids were heavy.  
  
Darien knew sleep was a luxury he could not afford. Every time he slipped into slumber, he would dream of her dreaming of 'him.' And no matter how hard he tried, Darien could not wake her up . . . she didn't want to be woken up. To Serena he no longer existed.  
  
*Whatcha doin' tonight?/ I wish I could be a fly on your wall/ Are you really alone?/ Who's stealin' your dreams?/ Why can't I bring your into my life?/ What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?*  
  
Eventually Serena called him, and gave him some story about being busy with work. No matter how much he wanted to be mad at her though, he could not. He knew that she had not intentionally shut him out; she was just scared of his reaction. He would reassure himself of her innocence every second. 'Love is blind.' He would tell himself, 'She doesn't know how I feel about her anyway. So how would she understand how much it hurts?' All Darien wanted was her happiness, although he was understandably upset that this happiness she now possessed did not include him. He wanted nothing more than to belong to her and her alone.  
  
*If I was invisible/ Then I could just watch you in your room/ If I was invincible/ I'd make you mine tonight*  
  
Darien knocked on the door to Serena's apartment. She didn't answer, he tried the door . . . it was open. He looked around, and found her asleep on her couch. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open and focused on him.  
  
"Serena I have something to tell you." She still only stared at him. "Serena I'm in love with you." Darien wasn't sure why those words had slipped from his mouth. His head had betrayed him and aligned with his heart. Serena still only stared at him. "Serena did you hear what I said?"  
  
The phone began to ring. Serena got up and walked strait through Darien.  
  
Darien's eyes shot open, is phone was ringing. He rolled over and picked it up.  
  
"Darien?" Serena chirped, "Did I wake you up?"  
  
"No, err, yes, it doesn't matter. What do you need Serena?" Darien's head pounded.  
  
"It occurred to me that I haven't been giving you much attention lately and I thought we could go out to lunch and I could explain why."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes, "Sure." His mouth betrayed him again.  
  
"Great, why don't we just go to the usual? Is noon too early?" She inquired.  
  
"No, it's fine. I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye." Both hung up.  
  
Darien covered his face with his hands, and wondered what he had done to deserve such agony.  
  
*If hearts were unbreakable/ Then I can just tell you where I stand/ I would be the smartest man/ If I was invisible/ Wait . . . I already am*  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about Seth sooner?" Darien tried not to sound hurt; it wasn't working.  
  
"I --," She stuttered, "I was afraid of your reaction." Her eyes searched his for forgiveness.  
  
"Is he different than Ben?"  
  
"Yes, he's far less controlling. He wants to meet you. I've told him so much about you."  
  
"Darien leaned back in his chair. He supposed that the least he could do, for Serena's sake was meet the guy.  
  
"We're going to a party tonight for one of Andy's bands. You could meet him then." Serena smiled.  
  
"Alright." He gave in. He spent the next few hours wondering why she swayed him so easily. Eventually he motivated himself enough to get ready and head off for the party to meet Serena's Prince Charming.  
  
"Darien, this is Seth." Serena introduced the two men; they shook hands.  
  
Mina came running up behind Serena, "Urgent! Urgent Serena!" She shoved Serena's sell phone in her face. Serena took it and put her index finger up indicating she'd be a moment and walked outside for better reception.  
  
Darien and Seth sat down at a table facing each other. Neither said a word. Seth broke the silence, "How long have you known Serena?"  
  
"Five years, I was Andrew's college roommate, and he introduced us."  
  
"So you and Andrew started Crescent Records together?" Darien nodded, "Then how come you're not co-president with him or something. If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Not at all; I just didn't want the responsibility. Also, the company is small enough that we don't need a bunch of executives. Andy comes to me for my opinion all the time anyways." Darien laughed. "Besides, I enjoy my job."  
  
Seth's tone changed, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Darien sipped his drink.  
  
"I don't know if Serena wants me to know or not, but she hasn't said anything to me about Ben."  
  
"Understandable. She was with him for a year. That's a long time, and he broke her heart. He cheated on her countless times, and when she finally caught him in the act and broke up wit him, he stalked her."  
  
Seth's eyes widened, "I had no idea." He shook his head, "I hope you know that I could never do anything like that."  
  
"Yeah, I do. I can tell. You are very different from Ben."  
  
"How so?" Seth inquired.  
  
"Well first off, we seem to be getting along. Which is something Ben and I never did. And secondly your demeanor is much more calm and rational than his. And you seem honest. Serena needs someone that will tell her the truth." Darien smiled, 'So just how much do you like Serena?"  
  
Seth's answer was cut short by Serena's hand on his shoulder, "Have you guys hit it off?"  
  
"I believe we have." Darien got up, "Seth, it was nice talking to you. Serena, come find me before you leave, I just have to ask you some questions about the CD graphics I'm releasing." Darien waved and was lost in the crowd. He was miserable.  
  
Darien felt Andy pat his back, "How's everything?"  
  
Darien turned around and shrugged, "Just as I expected it to be." Darien saw Serena and Seth heading for the door and bolted, he need to talk to her.  
  
"Just as I expected it to be?" Andrew repeated, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Darien fought his way though the crowd, and yelled out her name. Serena and Seth disappeared outside, she hadn't heard him. Eventually the crowd dispersed and he found himself staring at the dozens of footsteps pressed in the snow outside, wondering which ones led to her.  
  
Darien sighed and began walking home. He kicked the snow as he left, knowing there was not hope left. She was falling for Seth, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
*I saw your face in the crowd/ I called out your name/ You don't hear a sound/ I keep tracing your steps/ Each move that you make/ Wish I could be what goes through your mind/ Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life*  
  
"Where'd you go last night?" Andy waltzed into Darien's office.  
  
"Home." Darien's gaze broke from his computer screen.  
  
"What's up with you? You've been really spacey lately. You're scaring me."  
  
"It's really none of your business."  
  
Andrew perked up at Darien's response. "Okay, something is going on. You never keep anything from me."  
  
Darien shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me." Andrew challenged.  
  
"I don't have time for this. I have work to do."  
  
"Work for me, and I say take a break." Andrew sat down and put his feet up on Darien's desk, "I've got all day." He smiled.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and started from the beginning. Andrew was in amazement at what had been happening under his nose.  
  
"I had no idea." Andrew relayed, "Well it's obvious what's going on, if you've had all these mixed feelings." Darien eyed him suspiciously, "You're in love with her."  
  
"Love." Darien chortled, "No, not love, love is the wrong word."  
  
"Then what's the right one?" Andrew questioned.  
  
"Certainly not love." Darien was pissed, Andrew had figured him out.  
  
"I think you should tell her how you feel." Andrew suggested.  
  
"It wouldn't matter if I told her I was dying. I could scream it at here and she wouldn't hear me. I don't exist to her anymore" Darien got up and put is coat on, "This is so much worse than when she was with Ben."  
  
"Why?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Because there is nothing wrong with Seth." Darien headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Andrew tried to stop him.  
  
"I don't know." Darien shut the door behind him leaving Andrew behind.  
  
Darien walked down the streets aimlessly. He didn't even know where he was anymore. Then he spotted it.  
  
A little girl was playing in the snow close to the curb. A car was barreling toward her oblivious to the child. Darien ran forward and shoved the small girl out of the way in the nick of time.  
  
*I reach out/ But you don't even see me/ Even when I'm screaming/ Baby you don't hear me/ I am nothing without you/ Just a shadow passing through*  
  
*****  
  
AN: Invisible ©2003 Clay Aiken and all respective owners. Cliff hanger, what cliff hanger? I dunno what you're talking about. I'm really interested to know what you guys think of my 'semi- song fic' style. I hope me putting these in encourages reviews. So, if you wanna be in a real live fan fiction, just click the review button at the bottom!  
  
Aurora, Cristal-moon, Sorceress Usagi, Sailor Kitty Moon, lk, I promised a fast update in exchange for reviews, and you delivered so I did too.  
  
Lebbie Black, DarkTenshi23, Mistress Moon, Lara1786, ThatsMsDiva2U, I am so happy that you are all so supportive of my 'master plan,' It is much appreciated. And for your support, I know it's late, but this is being posted late Sunday night. Just for my loyal readers. Cuz I love you so much! ('angsty', giggles)  
  
Silver Mo, I'm sorry you feel that way, I hope you'll continue to read, and find out what happens, even you may be surprised by the lack of 'sucking.'  
  
KELLY! (Mikahoshi11), I'm so glad you joined us. You know more than anyone how tricky I can be, and believe me I know I'll catch you off guard in this one despite your ability to predict the way my story is heading even before I do. Lol  
  
Crystal Promise, I read fan fiction, and I know there's nothing more aggravating than stories that have such potential but are only updated every three weeks. That's why I like writing my fics (at least on paper) before I start putting them up here. I want you to know that it will be finished so you stick around!  
  
Should I give you guys a preview, after all, what would be the point of a cliffhanger if I gave you some kind of clue as to what happens? Well, I don't fancy getting shot by rabid readers, so I suppose.  
  
Preview: Chapter VI. Perfect Day ----- Is Darien hurt? Will he be able to get help in time if he is? When an unlikely hero shows up the situation could change dramatically. How will the players deal with these new developments? I will post the next chapter as soon as I have 50 reviews (I have 39 as I'm writing this). So that could very well be tomorrow (Monday) afternoon. You guys better get reviewing, and no doubles, that wouldn't be fair. I hope my preview was ambiguous enough for you all. Can't wait till next time! 


	6. Perfect Day

Love Is Blind  
Chapter VI. Perfect Day  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: I think I owe you guys an apology. It was wrong of me to impose a quota on reviews. I just figured that since I had gotten 15 in 3 days for Chapter 4 that 11 wouldn't be a big deal, but to those of you who expressed your discord in your reviews, I'm sorry. And that's why I'm giving you guys an extra chapter today. I hope you enjoy.  
  
******  
  
Darien opened his eyes slowly. He tried to figure out what was going on. He was cold. He was on the ground. He checked out his surroundings - He was bleeding. The snow that he laid in was stained crimson. He felt a pain in his side, and when he brought his hand before his eyes; his fears were confirmed as blood dripped from his fingers. He found a street sign. He was on West Mifflin, and only a block from Serena's apartment. He had left his cell at the office and had no other choice. He struggled with the pain and bit his lip as he staggered down the street leaving a trail of blood behind him.  
  
~  
  
"Hey baby, happy anniversary." Seth sounded cheerful over the phone.  
  
"It's only been a month." Serena laughed.  
  
"I don't care; it's an excuse for me to do something special for you."  
  
"You don't have to do anything special for me." Serena was getting ready to go over to Seth's loft. He wanted her to spend the night.  
  
"You don't have a choice in the matter." They laughed, "Well, I'm gonna let you go so you can finish getting ready. I'll see you in an hour."  
  
"Bye Seth." Serena clicked off the phone just as she heard a knock on the door. Absent mindedly, she walked to the door and opened it.  
  
Darien's eyes were swimming as he lost his balance and fell into Serena's arms.  
  
"Oh my god." She breathed as she felt Darien's warm blood on her hands.  
  
*I was fading last night/ Lost out in the cold/ Couldn't see the light/ Then she opened up the door/ I came in from the dark/ And fell into her arms/ Just in time*  
  
Darien squinted in the bright light. The light faded out and he focused on Serena's face above his.  
  
"I --" She put her finger over his mouth to tell him not to talk.  
  
"It's gonna be okay Darien. You got to me just in time. You were hit by a car. You have some internal bleeding, and a really nasty gash on your side. They're gonna do some surgery on you in a little while to stop the bleeding." Her voice was soft and calming. He didn't want her to leave.  
  
Serena smiled as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, and caressed his face, "You're gonna be just fine."  
  
His side stung, but he barely noticed. All he could do was stare at her beautiful eyes, "I love you." He whispered truthfully.  
  
"I know Darien, I love you too." She held his hands and kissed his cheek.  
  
Darien could see Andrew's blurry figure in the doorway. "How is he?" His voiced sounded deeply concerned.  
  
"He's awake." Serena was positive.  
  
Andrew walked over to him, "You lucky bastard," He laughed, "You saved a little girl you know that? She ran to get help after the car drove away, and when she came back with her mom you were gone. What a way to maim yourself!" Andy joked. Serena rolled her eyes, "I'd give you a high five, but I don't want to do anymore damage."  
  
Darien attempted to laugh, which caused him to cough, and suddenly realize how much his side hurt. He convulsed in pain.  
  
Serena was frantic, "Andy, look what you did!" Serena comforted Darien by brushing her hand through his hair, and he was sure she hadn't let go of his hand since he fell into her arms at her apartment.  
  
Everything that he had been feeling about Serena and Seth seemed to melt away, because she was here, and she made him feel like he was the only thing in the world that mattered to her. Serena made Darien feel special. There was something about the way that she looked at him. Something had changed.  
  
Just by seeing her gentle smile, and innocent eyes, his pain disappeared. Darien wouldn't have cared if the doctors told him he was dying. As long as the last thing he saw was Serena in his arms, his life would be complete.  
  
*And now I know that I/ Have left the past behind; I'll let it go/ You could tell me tonight/ That maybe the world would end/ That the sun wouldn't rise/ Or it was gonna rain again/ Just as long as she's in my arms/ It's gonna be a perfect day*  
  
Darien woke up hours after the surgery still groggy from the anesthesia. But he smiled despite the pain. His angel was lying next to him in the hospital bed asleep. Her hand still held his firmly. It was dark out. He looked up. The clock on the VCR read 3:52 a.m. He took a deep breath and pulled her closer to him.  
  
When he awoke later the sun was shining brightly through his window as was Serena and her smile. She squeezed his hand lightly.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" She spoke softly. Darien nodded. "Good, the nurse told me you might get some real food today." Serena laughed, "I know hospital food sucks, but it's better than nothing. And the doctor said the surgery was a complete success, and I'll get to take you home tomorrow if you do okay with the food today."  
  
Darien frowned, if he went home tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to see Serena, he had to milk this as long as possible. She dispersed his fear.  
  
"And after I take you home, I won't leave your side until you are a hundred and ten percent better!" He smiled again, much to Serena's delight.  
  
"Ice cream." His voice cracked.  
  
Serena moved closer to him, "What?" She questioned sweetly.  
  
"If you'll be staying . . ." He paused to take a breath, "I'll need more ice cream."  
  
Serena laughed, "Yes, you'll need lots of ice cream. I'll stay with you as long as you need me." Her free hand began caressing his face again. Her facial expression changed. "Darien, I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?" He spoke quietly.  
  
"It shouldn't take a near death experience for me to realize that I have been the worst friend to you."  
  
Darien turned his head, "Serena, you have a boyfriend, he needs your time too." Darien couldn't believe that he was backing up Seth.  
  
"That's no excuse." Serena was clearly angry at herself, "Darien, I don't know what I would have done if something worse had happened to you last night. I would never have been able to forgive myself."  
  
"Well, I'm here, and thanks to you I'll be as good as new in a while." Darien hated that she always blamed herself for everything. "Is Seth gonna have a problem with you helping me recover?"  
  
"I dunno, I'll have to ask him." Serena's eyes shot open like she had just realized something.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darien was concerned.  
  
"Oh shit." Serena covered her mouth with her free hand; she looked at Darien, "I was supposed to meet him last night. I left my cell at home. Oh god, he must be hysterical."  
  
Andrew sauntered in, "Yeah, he was pretty freaked out, luckily he called me this morning before he called the police."  
  
Serena let out a sigh of relief, "Was he mad? What did he say?" She was hesitant.  
  
"I don't think he was mad, he seemed more disappointed, but he was just glad that you're okay. And he said he was glad you're okay too Darien."  
  
"I feel horrible." Serena was upset, "I never even thought about it, I can't believe I didn't call him." Darien smiled, he knew it was mean, but he was glad he was her priority. It had been the first time in a while.  
  
And even after she talked to Andy about it for a while, she still didn't leave Darien to call him, and did not tell Andrew to have Seth come see her. It made Darien happy when he though that at least for a day or two, he was more important than Seth. He was winning . . . . .  
  
*There's a look in her eyes/ It makes me feel alright/ It lights the perfect sky/ That I couldn't see before/ That she helped me to find/ Now that I've seen her shine/ I know that I'll never be alone*  
  
Serena supported Darien on his bad side; she unlocked his apartment and helped him get inside. "Do you want to lay in your bed, or the couch?"  
  
"I suppose the bed would be more comfortable." Darien decided. Serena nodded in agreement. Darien smiled inwardly, she hadn't left his side in the past three days, and she hadn't talked to Seth either. He never thought that getting hit by a car would have such benefits.  
  
His face was littered across every paper in the country, with headlines that ready: 'Exec saves child,' and 'The CEO Savior.'  
  
Serena fluffed his pillows, then tucked him in, she handed him the TV remote, "I'm gonna go take a shower, call me if you need me."  
  
"Do you have clothes to change into?" Darien inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I had Andrew drop off some stuff before we got here." She rubbed his hand with hers, "Are you gonna be okay by yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Serena reluctantly let Darien's hand slide out of hers as she made her way to his bathroom.  
  
Darien sighed; he knew he couldn't keep her forever, but he would do whatever he could to hold on to her for as long as possible.  
  
Darien was startled as Serena's cell phone began to ring on his night stand. Darien picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
There was a pause, "Darien?" Seth was on the other end.  
  
"She's in the shower, do you want to leave her a message?" Darien asked politely.  
  
Seth seemed a bit surprised to hear that she was in Darien's shower. Darien scoffed at Seth's jealousy, "Umm, just tell her I called, and I just want to talk to her," Seth was disappointed.  
  
"Will do, have a good day."  
  
"Yeah, feel better, talk to you later." Seth hung up; Darien smirked.  
  
Serena returned a while later with wet hair, and the scent of strawberry surrounding her. Darien was in ecstasy.  
  
He delivered Seth's message, and to his surprise Serena merely shrugged and replied, "Okay, I might call him later."  
  
'Might,' Darien thought, 'She's mine.'  
  
Darien's phone interrupted his glory. Serena exited to pick up the line in the kitchen, Darien listened intently. She had left his door open a crack.  
  
"Hey Andy." Serena sat down at Darien's breakfast bar.  
  
"How's he doing?" Andrew was checking in.  
  
"Amazing. The doctor told me yesterday that he'd never seen somebody recover so quickly." Serena was pleased.  
  
"And how are you doing?" Andrew seemed worried.  
  
"Fine, why?" Serena wasn't sure why Andrew had taken such a tone.  
  
"Seth's called me a few times. I don't think he's being possessive, but he was really concerned when you didn't show up Friday night, and I think he's confused as to why you didn't seem to care."  
  
"Of course I cared Andy, but Seth has to understand that right now Darien's well being is more important to me than sleeping with him - I, umm, mean - that is --." Serena cursed under her breath.  
  
Darien had mixed emotions. Of course he was happy he had prevented her from getting closer to him, but he was upset that she would have even considered it.  
  
"It was our one month anniversary. He just asked me to spend the night, that's all." She clarified.  
  
"Serena your feelings for him seem to have changed over the past few days."  
  
"I finally realized that my friends are more important than a boyfriend. I have learned from my mistakes. When Ben made me choose, I chose wrong, and I hurt Darien more than I'll ever know. It just makes me so mad that it took him getting hurt for me to see that I was falling into the same trap as before. Darien means everything to me."  
  
"Serena, don't get mad at me, but are you falling in love with Darien?"  
  
She seemed shocked at this question, "Love?" She repeated, "I have to go Andy, I need to make Darien dinner."  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes, "Think about it." He commented, "I'll drop by tomorrow, talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Andy," Serena hung up the phone. She didn't move from her seat for a while, she had never thought of Darien in that way . . . until now. But she had Seth, she was sure he was in love with her. And Serena thought she might have felt the same way. She wasn't sure anymore. But she thought if she was able to see Seth, and talk to him that maybe she'd know what to do.  
  
Darien smiled; she said he meant everything to her. She had made her choice, and it was the right one this time.  
  
*Cuz now I know that I/ Have love I can't deny/ It's gonna be a perfect day*  
  
Darien ran his fingers though her long silky hair. She had fallen asleep next to him. He ignored the pain in his side as he pulled the covers over her and held her close. She had hardly argued as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.  
  
He couldn't help but think that she felt so right in his arms. She fit perfectly. He watched her body rise and fall with every breath she took. He smiled when he felt their heartbeats in unison. Darien though that he was always meant to be with her.  
  
He looked down at Serena, her eyes slowly opened and met his. Darien had only just realized how close they were. Ever so slowly Serena moved closer to him. Darien was in a state of shock as their lips met. Their kiss was soft and gentle, but hid no passion. Just as slowly as she had approached him she drew away. She let her head rest on his chest and closed her eyes once more.  
  
Darien was sure he had just had the most wonderful dream, but it had felt so real. He could still taste her cherry lip gloss. No, it was no dream. Serena had just kissed him.  
  
Darien couldn't sleep. He needed to taste her again, and again, and again . . . . .  
  
*I think I lost you in another life/ A part of me that I left behind/ I won't go up without you/ And now I know that I/ Have put the past behind; I'll let it go/ It's gonna be a perfect day*  
  
******  
  
AN: Perfect Day ©2003 Clay Aiken and all respective owners. And you thought the cliff hanger in the last chapter was bad. What can I say, I'm evil. I'm not gonna put my thanks in this chapter just cuz I'm updating so fast. I'll put them in the next chapter, which should be out on Friday. And I'm still interested in your opinions on the 'semi-song fic' format/style.  
  
Preview: Chapter VII. Measure Of A Man ----- Does Serena remember what happened? If so, will she decide to tell Seth? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Love Is Blind. [By the way, how was your laser surgery?] 


	7. Measure Of A Man

Love Is Blind  
Chapter VII. Measure Of A Man  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: All I can say is wow, you guys really amaze me, I've never gotten so much support from reviewers. And because you all have shown so much interest in my fic, I'm gonna hand the power over to you. I'm halfway through writing the last chapter (in my notebook), and I need your opinion. My questions will be posted at the bottom for you to answer in your reviews. Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, you all mean so much to me. If there are any glaring grammar/spelling errors, I apologize, I didn't have time to proof read this, cuz I publish at Midnight (it's officially Friday) and I didn't get a chance. I hope this chapter exceeds your expectations. Enjoy!  
  
*******  
  
Serena lounged on Darien's couch and shoveled a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Andrew's words still rang in her ears. 'Serena, are you falling in love with Darien?' She laughed inwardly, were her and Andrew talking about the same Darien? She had known him for 5 years; it seemed like she had know him forever. She had always found him attractive, but when she was younger, she had pushed aside her crush thinking it would never happen. Serena scolded herself for falling asleep in his bed last night. She though she was tricking herself into believing that Darien enjoyed her company as more than a friend. The look on his face last night had proven her theory wrong . . . oh so very wrong.  
  
"Serena?" She heard Darien calling. She was so embarrassed, but swallowed her pride and opened the door to his room. He smiled weakly, "Can you help me walk to the bathroom" She giggled as she helped him out of the bed, "Shuddup, it's not funny." He pouted, she laughed louder, he shook his head at her.  
  
She shut the bathroom door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't remember.  
  
Darien stared at his reflection in the mirror, he was confused. She had acted like nothing happened last night. He wondered if she had done it in her sleep, or maybe he thought, she regretted it. His heart dropped. He had kissed her back, and she had initiated it. He didn't understand.  
  
Serena brewed over the shocked look on Darien's face when she had kissed him last night. She wondered what on earth had possessed her to do it. But he hadn't said anything, so maybe he didn't remember; maybe he thought it was a dream.  
  
She almost wished he had said something. A part of her desperately wished for Darien to take her in his arms and kiss her and hold her, and tell her that he loved her. But alas, he had not.  
  
Serena wondered what it would be like to be with Darien. She couldn't remember him ever having a steady girlfriend to her knowledge. Andrew had once told her that Darien could not commit because he feared the woman would not love him, but rather his money or power.  
  
Serena could only imagine how much he would dote on the woman he would fall in love with. She knew more than anyone that he would love her with all that he had. She found herself desperately wanting to be that woman.  
  
Suddenly the guilt hit her like a ton of bricks, "What am I thinking," She whispered to herself. 'I have Seth, and he would love me just as much,' She continued in her head, 'I am not in love with Darien.'  
  
*If one day you discover him/ Broken down, he's lost everything/ No cars, no fancy clothes to make him who he's not/ The woman at his side is all that he's go/ Why do you ask him to move heaven and earth/ To prove his love has worth*  
  
Serena walked into the recording studio and sat down behind the sound board. Seth spotted her and lit up immediately.  
  
When they had finished taping the take Seth hurried behind the glass; he hugged her, "I've missed you baby." He breathed her in, "How's Darien doing?"  
  
"Good, he's able to walk on his own now, and they're taking the stitches out tomorrow." Her tone changed, "I need to talk to you." Seth looked puzzled, "In private." She finished. Seth tried not to look upset, but he was.  
  
Neither spoke a word as they trekked up to Serena's office. Seth sat down, and Serena pulled up a chair that faced him in front of her desk. "I want to be honest with you Seth. I want you to understand that I have very strong feelings for you, and I would never intentionally hurt you." She avoided looking Seth in the eyes, she was sure he though she was breaking up with him, "I want to be with you, but I did something stupid a few nights ago. And I needed to talk to you about it."  
  
"What did you do Serena?" His voice was hollow.  
  
"I kissed Darien." She met his eyes, he was very hurt, "I'm so sorry Seth, it was a mistake. I don't deserve you; I would never intentionally hurt you --"  
  
"Would you take it back?" Seth interrupted her.  
  
She looked at him, tears in her eyes, in truth she didn't know, but she didn't want to lose Seth. Something was better than nothing, and she didn't want to hurt him. Almost inaudibly she whispered, "Yes."  
  
Seth wrapped his arms around her and comforted her, "It's okay." He cooed. Seth shuttered, she was so warm, but somehow, deep inside, even though he wouldn't admit it he felt that he was ever so slowly loosing her. At the same time that he was preparing to mourn a possible loss, he had truly fallen in love with Serena and only wanted her to be happy. And if Darien could make her happier than he could, he knew he would have to let her go.  
  
*Would he walk on water?/ Would he run through fire?/ Would he stand before you/ When it's down to the wire?/ Would he give his life up/ To be all that he can?/ Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?*  
  
"Hey Seth, what can I do for you?" Andy was getting ready to leave when his phone rang..  
  
"I wanted to know if I could talk to you about some personal issues."  
  
Andrew was a bit confused, but replied: "Sure."  
  
"It's about Serena." Andrew sat down, he figured this might take a while, "How close are her and Darien?"  
  
Andrew hated getting caught in the middle, "Seth, perhaps you should talk to Serena about this."  
  
"I can't, I don't want to make her upset."  
  
Now Andrew was curious, "Why would you make her upset if you asked her about Darien?"  
  
"I trust you'll keep this confidential?" Seth sounded worried, "I just don't need the press on my ass."  
  
"The press?" Andrew shook his head, "I would never go to the press."  
  
Seth continued, "So Darien got in his accident, and I understand that Serena needed to be with him; I would have done the same for a friend. I was concerned that she didn't talk to me for almost a week, but I knew that she was busy, and he needed her."  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Andrew was unclear.  
  
"Last week Serena came to the studio and told me she had to talk to me, so we went to her office and she told me she kissed him."  
  
Andrew was shocked, not only because Serena had kissed Darien, and then confessed to Seth. But also because neither Serena nor Darien had said a word to him about the incident. "I'm sorry Seth." Andrew was genuine.  
  
"So am I." Seth said shortly, "I asked her if she regretted it, and she said yes, so I told her it was okay. She kept crying and saying it was a mistake. She's been acting like nothing's happened; which is good and bad. I know it must be eating her up inside."  
  
"Can I do anything to help?"  
  
"Andrew, I'm in love with Serena, however, if she's happier with Darien, then I don't want to stand in their way, I just need to know what's going on between them. I don't want to put Serena in the position where she feels like she has to choose. I'd much rather make the decision for her. Then she wouldn't have to feel so guilty."  
  
"I understand. I'll do what I can, and I'll call you as soon as I find out what's going on." Andrew sighed.  
  
"Thank you for your help Andrew, I just didn't know where else to turn."  
  
"It's obvious to me that you care deeply enough for Serena that you'd put your feelings aside for her happiness. And I think it takes a lot for a man to step down. It's my pleasure to help you."  
  
"Thank you again Andy, I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Bye Seth."  
  
*If by chance all he had to give you/ Was three words wrapped around his finger/ Would that be deep enough at the end of every day?/ And how will you ever know/ If a man is what he says?*  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Serena spun around. She had hoped to take her things back home while he was asleep, but alas he had woken up.  
  
Darien saw her suitcase in her hand. "Oh," his voice fell.  
  
"You don't really need me anymore. I was just gonna take my clothes home." She was embarrassed that he had caught her.  
  
"Well, let me help you." Darien approached her with his arm outstretched expecting her to allow him to take the bag for her.  
  
"You're not supposed to carry anything heavy." She defended.  
  
"Oh," he stepped back, "I forgot."  
  
Serena couldn't help but stare at Darien. Perhaps it was the lighting, but his features were suddenly highlighted perfectly. She had never realized how truly beautiful he was.  
  
Darien noticed her zombie like state and was perplexed as to why she suddenly couldn't take her eyes off him. Then he realized she wasn't just staring at him; she was staring at his lips. 'So she does remember,' he thought. He imagined that he could take her selfishly right then and there but decided against it. He was still in the game, and now that he was so close to the end he couldn't give up. He needed her, so much more than Seth did, at least as far as Darien was concerned.  
  
Serena removed herself from her trance, much to Darien's dismay. She swiftly removed herself from the room, and left Darien staring at the closed door, wondering when he would get to see her again.  
  
*He never gives up/ That broken dream/ His world goes around in it seems/ Is that how you know/ Is that what it means?*  
  
Serena had kept as much distance from Darien as possible since she had got the crazy idea in her head that if she kissed him, somehow things would be better.  
  
Darien hadn't been any better; he'd been acting somewhat indifferently to Serena.  
  
When Serena was sitting in her office late one night, the thought dawned on her to go to Andrew and tell him everything. He always made everything better. She would have never been able to get away from Ben, and Andrew selflessly dropped the band from the label despite the millions the Heartbreakers had made for him.  
  
She waited patiently, and stepped off the elevator. Light shone from beneath to door. She was in luck, he was still there.  
  
However, as she approached the door, she heard a distinct voice coming from behind the door: Darien. She breathed silently as she eavesdropped on the private conversation.  
  
"What should I do Andy, I'm head over heels for the girl." Darien sounded absolutely elated.  
  
"Let's not act irrationally here, there is the problem of how you're going to tell her." Andrew reasoned.  
  
"She's probably in the studio recording right now. I should interrupt her. I can't stand it anymore Andy. She tastes so good. I love everything about her."  
  
Andrew laughed, "You sound like a teenager."  
  
"Do you think she's recording right now?" Darien questioned.  
  
Serena's heart broke. She had forgotten how much time he had been spending with Raye, Crescent Record's newest female vocalist. Serena wiped tears from her cheeks, and opted not to wait for the elevator, but take the stairs instead.  
  
Darien and Andrew heard the stairway door close. "What was that?" Darien looked behind him.  
  
"Probably just the janitor. Listen Darien, do you really think it would be wise of you to tell Serena how you feel when she's still with Seth?"  
  
"Maybe you're right. I should be handling things more delicately. I'll figure something out." Darien was hopeful.  
  
Serena walked down the stairs and rubbed out her tears. 'I am not in love with Darien.' She repeated in her head. 'So why do I care if he's in love with someone else?'  
  
Because Serena hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, she rounded a corner and ran into someone.  
  
He reached a hand out to help her up. She looked up and locked eyes with Seth.  
  
"What are you doing here so late honey?" Seth helped her to her feet.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." She challenged.  
  
"You weren't answering any of your phones, I thought you might have fallen asleep at your desk again." Seth smiled.  
  
Serena laughed, "No, I was just on my way out."  
  
"Well let me take you home then." Seth put his arm around her shoulders, as they began walking toward the lobby.  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight. I don't really want to be alone right now." Serena requested.  
  
"Sure Serena, whatever you want." Seth kissed her cheek.  
  
*Would he walk on water?/ Would he run through fire?/ Would he stand before you/  
  
Will he be your anchor when the dark unfolds?/ Would he give his life up to be all that he can?/ Is that, is that, is that, how you measure a man?*  
  
*******  
  
AN: Measure Of A Man ©2003 Clay Aiken and all respective owners. Okay, so my questions for you guys. Ben, what the heck do you people want me to do with him? I honestly wasn't planning on bringing him back, but I didn't expect reviewers to be so intrigued by him. Do you want him back? And if yes, do you want him to be good or evil? Anyways, that's all, I just really want to hear your suggestions, cuz you're the one's reading this, and your opinion matters so much to me, that I'm willing to change the story for you. Wow, I have so many thanks to give. I can't believe how many reviews I got. Because you all responded in such masses, and were so kind, I'm more than happy to give you another chapter on Monday. I'll work on doing another double chapter posting, but I can't guarantee anything. So thank you!  
  
My number one fan (DarkTenshi23), thank you so much for the complement, I don't know if I've ever had fans before. It makes me happy to think about it. Hopefully this chapter made you happy.  
  
Lebbie, I love that you write me such long reviews, I do the same thing for everyone I review for. It makes for such wonderful reading. I love that I'm getting such an emotional reaction out of you and all the other readers. I'm glad you enjoyed my Bonus double post, and I wish you luck with your stories, I've got a vault of my own, one day I'll get around to it, but until then I'm content with this story. Much love!  
  
MistressMoon, you bet you're a loyal reader(those are my favorite kind!) I'm not sure what you think of Seth after this chapter. To tell you the truth I really like Seth's character. Of course not the fact that he's keeping Serena from Darien, but he just has bad timing. He really does care for Serena. Although, my proof readers felt the same way, and thought that he was perhaps hired by Ben, sorry, not this time. I hope I keep you guessing. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Mikahoshi11 (kelbel!), you know I could never tell you that, however, if you gimme a call sometime on my cell, perhaps I could give you a preview. Let me know what you wanna see happen with Ben toward the end of the fic!  
  
Erin sailor ditz, Eternety3, Lk, Sailor Phoenix, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, angel, toria, UsAgI-ChAn206, I hope I was able to update soon enough for you, and remember, the next chapter will be out on Monday. Aren't you guys so lucky I'm punctual! I love y'all too much not to update when it makes you so happy!  
  
Crystal Promise, charismatic angel, kagome, Cristal-moon, aurora, ThatsMsDiva2U, Lara1786, emmastarz, I want to thank you all so much for your continued support. If any of you are writers, then you may know how much I blush when I come home to so many reviews in my inbox. Thank you.  
  
Kayley, I really took to heart what you said about the reviews, I know you weren't being completely serious, but I don't think it was fair of me to set a quota, and that's why I posted the extra chapter. I take my readers seriously, and I thrive on reviews, that's why I put my thank you's at the end of every chapter, so you guys know I do read these, and I appreciate you more than you may ever know.  
  
Cat, Steelheartrose, thank you for your suggestions/comments on the 'semi- song fic' formula. Steel, I already had this chapter typed up before I got your review, so I'll try a new format in the next fic, and see how people like it. Is that an okay deal? Good!  
  
Moongoddessluna, how wonderful of you to join us, and I want to thank you for posting your comments after each chapter, I think it's very nice of you, I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.  
  
SliverMo, I forgive you *gushes*  
  
*******  
  
Preview: Chapter VIII. Run To Me ----- HOLY CRAP! We're getting close to the end, kinda. When Serena misinterprets what Darien told Andrew who will she run to? And will she regret giving into temptation in such a vulnerable position? OMG I can't wait can you! Obviously not. AHHHHHHHH, Monday is just too far away! 


	8. Run To Me

Love Is Blind  
Chapter VIII. Run To Me  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: After reading so many positive reviews, I just can't believe how many people are getting into this story. I'm so happy. The beginning of this chapter might stretch the PG-13 rating, so I apologize in advance. I tried changing the format upon request, but I didn't like the way it looked, so I kept it the same. Once again in your reviews, please tell me what you want done with Ben; we're fast approaching the conclusion. Enjoy!  
  
********  
  
Serena was glad she had taken her car to work. As soon as she and Seth exited the building it began to rain. Luckily they hadn't gotten too wet before they found her car and got in.  
  
Not much was said on the way to Serena's penthouse. Seth seemed eerily calm.  
  
Serena held his hand as they entered her apartment. It was early in the morning, but Serena wasn't tired. Seth just watched her.  
  
"I don't feel like sleeping." Serena sat down on her sofa.  
  
"Me either." Seth occupied the spot next to her. He handed her the TV remote, she took it, but only set it on the coffee table.  
  
"I think I'd rather listen to music. TV requires too much thinking." Serena took the stereo remote and pressed play. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata gently flowed through the speakers.  
  
Serena moved closer to Seth, their eyes met for a moment before she advanced him. Seth took Serena's face in his hands as he explored her mouth. She positioned herself on top of him and let his hands roam under her shirt. She was now completely straddling him. Serena began to tug at Seth's shirt between her small wet kissed on his jaw bone. She lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground.  
  
Seth felt hungry for her taste and held her close as she assaulted his senses. Seth began to unbutton her shirt. He kissed her neck, and through her now heavy breathing heard her whisper, "Oh, Darien . . . . ."  
  
Seth stopped immediately. Serena hadn't realized she said his name; Seth was glad. She seemed startled when he pushed her off him, and searched for his shirt to put it back on.  
  
"Seth?" Her eyes darted back and forth in confusion, "What's wrong? I though this is what you wanted?"  
  
He pulled his shirt over his head, "I thought so too. But this doesn't feel right at all. I'm sorry Serena." He pulled his jacket over his shoulders and hastily made his exit.  
  
Serena peered out her window and looked down at the street. She watched him pull this jacket over his head to avoid getting wet, and hail a taxi. She felt so guilty; she knew she was using him to feel better, but how had he known?  
  
*Don't, you don't have to save my life/ No, you're not ready I can feel it/ Outside it's raining, but I'll just go home/ Someday your heart will just let him go*  
  
Serena sat in her office staring out the window. She felt like her life was crumbling down around her and she was paralyzed to stop it.  
  
Andrew entered her office without Serena noticing. He clasped his hands over her eyes, "Guess who!?"  
  
"What do you need Andy?" Serena said in monotone.  
  
"You're no fun Serena. I wanted to see how you were doing." He sat down on the edge of her desk.  
  
"Under the weather." Serena gazed out her window again at the bleak sky and rain droplets that had accumulated on her window.  
  
"I see." Andrew's response was generic, "How's Seth?" Serena flinched, he had struck a chord.  
  
"Fine." She swallowed, still not facing Andrew.  
  
"I see." He repeated. "Well, when you want to talk come see me."  
  
"I don't need to talk about anything." She spun around.  
  
"Okay, well then I'll just see you later." Andrew knew she was lying. Serena faced the window again, and Andrew silently left. A few moments later there was a knock on her door.  
  
"You didn't knock before Andy." Serena spoke loudly.  
  
"It's not Andy."  
  
Serena turned around and faced Seth. For a while she only stared at him, she was speechless, she didn't know what to say. She knew he was hurting. She decided to take a change. "What happened last night Seth?" She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself for the blow.  
  
"It didn't feel right. I felt like I was taking advantage of you. You were obviously vulnerable, and it was wrong." He shook his head, "It was wrong."  
  
"How can I make it right?" Serena stood up. Seth could see the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way Serena, and I hate to be sophomoric about it, but I think we should take a break."  
  
"A break?" The pain on her face was clear. "I think we both have some things we need to deal with alone." Seth couldn't believe he was in her office letting these words escape him.  
  
"Seth, do you hate me?" Her tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"NO, no Serena." He hugged her, "I could never hate you, not ever. I just think this might be the best for both of us right now."  
  
"I don't understand what I did." She cried into his chest.  
  
Seth could see how hard this was for her, he decided to make something up to appease her, "Ben." He thought quickly.  
  
She broke from his chest, "What about Ben?" She looked up at him.  
  
"You told me you went slower with Ben," Seth lied, "I think we should go slower." He convinced.  
  
"Seth, you're not Ben. I don't need to go slower." She was confused.  
  
"I need to go slower." Seth stated.  
  
"That doesn't mean we need to take a break." Serena still held his gaze.  
  
"I think we need a break." He said clearly.  
  
"Okay." Serena agreed; she had no other choice.  
  
*Hush, you don't have to say a word/ Trust, I'm not gonna hate you for it/ Feels like my touch only brings back the pain/ Someday those memories will fade away*  
  
Serena slid down the wall next to Seth's suite door. She hadn't spoken to him in a week. She had called several times, and tried to catch him in the studio and all his other haunts. But he was no where to be found.  
  
She didn't know what she would say when she saw him, but she knew that she needed to talk to him.  
  
Seth knew she was outside; she had banged on the door for some time, and even though it was quite, he knew she was out there. He had decided what he needed to do, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
He slowly made his way over to the door. He hesitated, but opened it. She peered up at him. Seth helped her get up and allowed her inside.  
  
Neither sat, they only stood facing each other. Each one challenging the other to speak up first. Seth gave in.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you." She didn't respond, "Serena, I don't think we should be together anymore." He regretted every syllable.  
  
She still stared at him, but tears began to burn her cheeks. "Why?" She whispered.  
  
"Because Serena." He approached her, "I don't think either of us is in the right place in our lives where we can share a relationship." The look on her face hurt Seth so deeply, "I still love you very much Serena, but I can't love you the way you need someone to. I'm not right for you."  
  
She still said nothing. Seth embraced her as she sobbed. He wanted to cry too, but knew he had to be strong for her. He wanted Serena to love him as much as he loved her, but knew she never could. If she only knew how hard it was for him to let her go . . .  
  
*How can I be brave enough to say goodbye/ I die inside without you/ Ohhhhh, can't you see/ It's hard enough to walk away*  
  
Seth shut the door. He had finally coaxed Serena into going home. He collapsed on his couch, wondering what had possessed him to give up the best thing in his life. He looked over to his coffee table and spotted his notebook; he began writing.  
  
His words flowed freely onto the paper. The first lyrics were about a girl that was so beautiful and innocent that even when she broke hearts the men that had fallen for her couldn't hate her. The second was about a man who gave up everything for a woman he loved, even though she didn't love him back. And the last was about a man who broke up with a girl he loved because he knew they weren't right for each other.  
  
The pain wouldn't go away. No matter what Seth did, he couldn't get her out of his head. He only hoped that he had done the right thing, and that she would realize his sacrifice. Regardless of how much she had hurt him, he still did love her, and knew that she was one of the few people left in the world that had a good heart; he wouldn't forget that, and he certainly couldn't forget her.  
  
*So look at me/ Make me wrong/ See through this/ And make me strong*  
  
Serena stared at the TV. It wasn't on. She felt nothing. She only felt empty. Here whole body was numb. She could barely breathe. She felt so alone. She felt as though she had the wind knocked out of her. She had not where to go.  
  
She had long since stopped crying. She had no strength left in her to cry. Serena had considered calling Andrew or Darien, but knew there was nothing either of them could do to make it better. Besides, Darien had a new woman in his life, and Serena didn't want to interrupt him. And Andrew, of course she could call him, but she didn't want to get him involved; she wanted to hand this on her own.  
  
Serena was sick of being weak and depending on other people, especial Andrew and Darien. She knew she had to stop running to them eventually. She still had this urge to call either one and confess everything, and beg them to make it better for her. But Serena wondered what they could possibly do to make it better. She knew the answer . . . nothing.  
  
*As soon as you get that feeling/ You can start to live again/ Ohhhhh, as soon as the worst is over/ You can make it all make sense*  
  
"Seth's gone."  
  
"Whatta ya mean Seth's gone!?" Serena screamed at his band's manager.  
  
"He got an offer to do some promotional touring in Europe a while ago. He wasn't gonna go, but he changed his mind last minute. But he left me a letter to give to you. I'm in the studio if you wanna pick it up."  
  
"Fine." Serena hung up the phone and marched down to the studio, then back up to her office.  
  
"What is it with letters dammit." She tore open the envelope and threw it behind her as she raced to read what he had written:  
  
My dearest Serena,  
  
Honey, I know I haven't spoken t you in a couple of weeks, and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about how I was leaving, but we both know you would have never let me go. Of course Europe is a bit extreme, but I needed to go far enough away that I needn't worry about you being around the next corner and having to look into your beautiful eyes and deny you again.  
  
The thing is Serena, it would never work between you and I. I love you so deeply, and I always will, but your heart cannot belong to me, because it belongs to someone else. I can't help but be jealous, but I only want you to be happy, and it's quite obvious to me that you are happy with him. I just want you to know that if he ever hurts you; if you ever need someone to talk to; if you ever change your mind, I will always be here.  
  
I have not ill feelings for you Serena, so have no fear that I will always be here when you need me. I wish you the best of luck with Darien.  
  
Love always, Seth  
  
"DARIEN!?" She screamed in frustration, "Darien doesn't love me; he loves Raye. Oh god, now what?" Serena didn't know where to turn.  
  
*Right now I/ Can't give you what you need/ Soon as you get that feeling/ Run to me*  
  
********  
  
AN: Run To Me ©2003 Clay Aiken and all respective owners. Whew, I'm sorry I got this out Monday afternoon as opposed to earlier, I got sick and had to go home, and I didn't have my computer to type on. I have a proposition for you, and don't mistake this for a quota, okay. But I'm dancing around 100 reviews, and if I get to 100 before Friday (normal post) I will put up a bonus chapter. Is that okay? So regardless, there will be a chapter on Friday, so I don't think that's a quota, just incentive right! Okay, so my thanks, sorry these aren't as long as before, but I'm in a hurry to put this out for y'all:  
  
Samsonite, arkangelfirl, Sorceress Usagi, Nell, TouchstoneoftheCharter, seiyaferret, Ami Mizuno 1, Cristal-moon, Weirdo's Rule, The Couples Writer, aurora, MoonGoddessLuna, Mistress Moon, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Crystal Promise, I know some of you expressed your sympathy for Seth, and I bet you feel it even more after this one, but what awaits Serena. And ya know, maybe Darien does have feelings for Raye. Who knows! Keep readin' and reviewin'!  
  
DarkTenshi23, Lebbie, ThatsMsDiva2U, thanks for supporting me as much as you have. And please let me know what you would like to see happen with Ben.  
  
********  
  
Preview: Chapter IX. The Way ----- Every good story has to have some kind of ultra-cliché chapter, where you love it, but you roll your eyes any way. Well that's the next chapter. Although over done, I promise to provide many insights, and despite the 'angsty' chapter 8, plenty of laughs. That's all, I wanna keep you hanging. 


	9. The Way

Love Is Blind  
Chapter IX. The Way  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: OMIGOD, didn't you so gasp when she whispered Darien's name in Chap. 8! Well once again, I'm gonna give the disclaimer that this is an ultra- cliché chapter, and I'm sorry, but there were only so many options, and I figured this was the lesser of however many evils. I tried to be funny though. I hope it works. Ah well, Enjoy.  
  
*********  
  
"In love with Raye? Who told you that?" Serena spun around. Andrew stood in the doorway laughing.  
  
"What?" Serena was confused.  
  
"Darien's not in love with Raye, they went to the same high school."  
  
"Then who was he talking about?" Serna wondered aloud.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Serena?" Andrew was never gonna figure this girl out.  
  
"Nothing." Serena bit her tongue.  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes, "You must take me for an idiot." He stopped Serena in her tracks, "You think I have no idea what's going on." Serena's eyes followed him as he lounged on the sofa in her office. "I know everything that's been happening." He laughed inwardly at the shocked look on Serena's face. He decided he would enlighten her with his knowledge, "For instance, I know you and Seth have broken up, and I know the reason why is because Seth thought you were in love with Darien. Now why would he think that?" Andrew paused, Serena squeaked, "Because you kissed Darien." Serena's mouth fell open, "And you told Seth you regretted it, but we both know you don't. In fact, it was the best kiss you've ever had, wasn't it?" Andrew smiled at her, "Wasn't it."  
  
Serena threw her arms down and stormed out of her office. Andrew, luckily didn't follow her to the elevator.  
  
Serena pressed the button for the lobby, the elevator began to move, then suddenly jerked to a halt.  
  
"What did you do?" A voice came from behind her. Serena had been so frustrated, and so in a hurry to get away from Andrew before she was forced to explain what had been going on in her life that she hadn't even noticed that anyone was in the elevator when she got in.  
  
Slowly Serena turned around, and stared into familiar blue eyes. "This is just the icing on the cake." She shook her head.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Serena." Darien folded his arms.  
  
Serena outstretched her hand, "Gimme your cell."  
  
He looked at her and laughed, "I'm just going between floors, why would I have my cell phone with me? Why don't you use yours?" He responded sweetly.  
  
"Would I have asked you for your cell phone if I had mine?" Serena's patience was shortening my the minute.  
  
"Don't get testy with me." He glared at her, "We'll just have to try the emergency phone." He pointed to the red phone concealed behind glass case. He giggled the handle and the door came open. He picked up the phone and frowned, "It's dead."  
  
"Whatta ya mean it's dead!?" Serena grabbed the phone from his hand and when she didn't hear a dial tone began pressing every button in the elevator, hoping it would trigger something.  
  
"I don't think that's gonna help." Darien scolded.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Serena fumed, and collapsed to the floor, "This sucks." She pouted.  
  
"Why?" Darien seemed hurt.  
  
Serena looked up at him, at his eyes. She felt horrible, "It would be so much easier if you could just hate me." She mumbled.  
  
"Why on earth would I hate you?" Darien was puzzled.  
  
"I haven't spoken to you in two weeks." She stated.  
  
"You've been busy; we all get busy sometimes. I understand." He smiled softly. "Besides, Andy said you and Seth were having some problems, so I figured when you were ready to talk you'd find me."  
  
"Andy said." She shot daggers, "How much did Andy say? Everything, the kiss, Raye, the break up. Did he miss anything?" She threw her arms up in disgust, "How long are we gonna be stuck in here?!"  
  
"Serena . . ." Darien eyed her, "Andy didn't tell me anything, just to keep my distance. Calm down, somebody will eventually notice the elevator isn't working. Kiss? Raye? Break-up?" Darien sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "Why don't you tell me everything. I've got all the time in the world."  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder, "I should have talked to you a long time ago. But I foolishly thought I could handle it by myself." She sighed, "I guess I have to start from the beginning."  
  
"That would be helpful." Darien rubbed her arm.  
  
"You knew that I kissed you that night didn't you?" Serena stared forward.  
  
"Yes." Darien replied, "I wasn't sure if you remembered, so I didn't say anything." Darien couldn't take his eyes off her, so she had kissed him purposely; he remembered how good she tasted, how soft her lips were, and how good she felt in his arms.  
  
"All hell broke loose when I decided I needed to tell Seth about it . . ."  
  
*There's something 'bout the way you look tonight/ There's something 'bout the way/ I can't take my eyes off you/ There's something 'bout the way your lips invite*  
  
"Serena honey, I had no idea." Darien hugged Serena after she had finished relaying her story. "Why didn't you come to me?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess I was sick of bothering you with my trivial problems."  
  
"Your problems are not trivial, and what kind of friend would I be if it bothered me to save you when you need rescuing?"  
  
"The kind of friend that I am I guess."  
  
"Serena." Darien rolled his eyes.  
  
Although Serena had confessed everything, both were still avoiding many key issues. Neither would approach the topics, knowing that if they did, it would be a long uncomfortable wait for someone to find them and get them out.  
  
Darien, for the first time in his life was nervous. He wasn't sure exactly why, but for some reason he found it absolutely nerve-wracking to be in such close quarters with her, dancing around the idea that they both harbored feelings for the other.  
  
Darien looked into Serena's eyes, "I can't take this anymore." He pulled her closer until their lips locked. He kissed her with such passion for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
Darien's eyes shot open. 'Dammit, only my imagination.' He cursed, "Yes Serena."  
  
"What time is it?" She stood up to stretch.  
  
"Eleven." He sighed.  
  
"We've been in here for four hours?" She sat down again, "All the janitors have left already, nobody's gonna find us until tomorrow." She whined.  
  
"There must be something we can do to pass the time more efficiently." Darien tried to think.  
  
*Maybe it's the way/ That I get nervous when you're around/ And I want you to be mine/ And if you need a reason why . . .*  
  
"Food."  
  
"Spaghetti."  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!" Darien pointed at her. They had been playing a word association game.  
  
"You are such a jerk." She hit his arm. "I'm not playing this game anymore." She pouted.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Serena." Darien chuckled.  
  
"Fine, what game do you want to play?"  
  
"I don't want to play anymore games. I'm tired." She brought her knees to her face.  
  
"How 'bout charades?"  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Serena got up.  
  
Darien laughed, Serena held her hand together and opened them up, "Book title." Serena nodded, and put up two fingers. "Two words," She nodded again. She crouched down, drew her arms into her sides and began stomping around the small space, Darien squinted his eyes, "What the hell is that supposed to be?"  
  
"Jurassic Park you moron, I was a dinosaur!." She yelled in disgust. Darien rolled around on the floor laughing. "It wasn't that funny, let's see you do better." She challenged.  
  
"Okay." Darien stood up, "Gimme a sec to thin of a good one." He passed, "Okay, got it."  
  
Darien moved his hand in a circular motion, "Movie!" Serena shouted. Darien repeated Serena's first gesture by opening his hand, "And a book!" She yelled. Darien laughed, wondering who she was competing with, and held up two fingers. "TWO WORDS!" She shouted. Darien couldn't believe she was getting so into it. Darien began galloping around the elevator. "The Horse Whisperer, Runaway Bride, Princess Bride, ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW!" Serena exclaimed as she pointed at him.  
  
Darien stopped, "How the hell do you get Rocky Horror Picture show outta that?" Darien laughed.  
  
Serena shrugged, "Well, I give up, what was it?"  
  
"Harry Potter." Darien shook his head.  
  
"Aww man, you were riding a broom!" Serena hollered, "I shoulda got that one." She scolded herself, "I'm tired for real this time." Serena yawned.  
  
"You're in luck, I'm a great pillow!" Darien proclaimed, Serena smiled at him.  
  
Darien sat down in the corner with his legs outstretched. Serena laid down in his lap and closed her eyes. "How can you make me forget about all the bad stuff Darien?" She whispered.  
  
He combed his fingers through her hair, "I dunno, but I'm glad I do." He sat there for a moment. "Hey Serena?" He spoke quietly.  
  
"Hmm." She responded.  
  
"Do you regret kissing me?" He dared.  
  
"No, you're a really good kisser." She giggled softly. "Who were you talking about in Andy's office?" She mumbled close to sleep.  
  
"You." He blinked.  
  
"Oh, that's good." She muttered almost inaudibly.  
  
Darien smiled, she made him so happy.  
  
*It's in the way that you move me/ And the way you tease me/ The way that I want you tonight/ It's in the way that you hold me/ And the way you know me/ When you can't find the right words to say/ You feel it in the way*  
  
Eventually Darien drifted off into sleep, where he dreamt of nothing but the angel that he held so close in his arms. He could never get Serena out of his head. But he liked it that way. She was pleasant to think about.  
  
Serena's eyes blurred, the light was so bright. She momentarily forgot where she was, but remembered when she looked up to see Darien sleeping next to her. 'He's so handsome, and so wonderful,' she thought.  
  
He moved slightly, and a single word softly escaped his perfect lips, "Serena . . ." Serena blushed. His watch faced her; it was 5 a.m. She slowly propped herself up and gently kissed his lips. She could have sworn that she saw a smile flicker as she retracted.  
  
*There's something 'bout/ How you stay on my mind/ There's something 'bout the way/ That I whisper your name when I'm asleep*  
  
Darien's eyes opened, he smiled, she had kissed him again last night. He wondered whether he should mention it or not. He turned his wrist to look at his watch. 9 a.m. 'It should only be a matter of time.' He thought to himself.  
  
Serena stirred in his arms. He looked down and met her beautiful eyes. "Good morning Serena." He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
Serena smiled, Darien's heart melted. He was so in love with her. With every little thing about her. From the ways she wrinkled her nose when he would eat mushrooms, to the way she would make him come over to her apartment to kill spiders, to the way she held him so close when it thunder stormed, to the wonderful way her mouth tasted.  
  
*Oh no, maybe it's the look you get in your eyes/ Oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile/ And the reasons they may change/ But what I'm feeling stays the same*  
  
"Darien, what's gonna happen when we get out of here?" Serena brought Darien back to reality.  
  
"What do you want to happen?" Darien turned the tables on her.  
  
She twisted her answer, "I think I'm gonna go get some coffee." She grinned.  
  
Darien agreed, "And food."  
  
"Spaghetti?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Naw, I've had enough. After all, I did get to spend the night with my favorite meatball head." He waited for her reaction.  
  
"Favorite?" She played along, "I'm your only meatball head." They laughed together.  
  
They continued to laugh, but were interrupted by the elevator shuddering, then beginning a controlled descent.  
  
Serena and Darien looked at each other. It was over. Neither decided to breech the tension.  
  
The doors slid open. Serena and Darien faced Andrew and several firefighters.  
  
Andy chuckled, "Did you have a good night?"  
  
Serena punched his arm, "I'm starving. C'mon Darien. Race ya to Starbucks!"  
  
"You're on!" Darien chased after her. He would chase after her forever.  
  
*I can't put my finger on just what it is/ That makes me love you, you baby/ So don't ask me to describe/ I get all choked up inside/ Just thinking 'bout the way*  
  
********  
  
AN: The Way ©2003 Clay Aiken and all respective owners. See, was it that bad? Okay, okay, no more ultra-cliché chapters, I promise. But it was either a closet or an elevator, and I was like an elevator is so much more plausible. The elevator at my work breaks all the time, and people are always stuck. Wow though, you guys pushed the limit! 110 reviews, I'm freaking out. I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but when I checked this morning I only had 96, and when I got back from class I was amazed. I think you'll all be happy with this chapter. But you guys there are only three left. Although I've already started another Darien Serena fic that is just as good if not better than this one! As always, my thanks: Silver Moonlight-81, Idril of Dorthonion, emmastarz, Raye, Usagi Usako Chiba, hehe, AMI MISUNO 1, Crystal Promise Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Isis 58, I hope I updated this soon enough, remember another chapter will be out on Friday, and thanks for your reviews, you all mean the world to me!  
  
UsAgI-ChAn206, Lara1786 I'm glad you feel Seth's pain, now you understand why I like his character, because he has enough guts to give up the best thing in his life for her benefit alone. I may not be sure what I'm gonna do with Ben, but Seth will be back from Europe before the fic's done with!  
  
Kagome, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
  
Arkangelgirl, you're onto me!  
  
Silver Mo, my proof readers agree with you, lol, thanks for your input!  
  
Moon-Princess13, interesting spin on Ben coming back, I really like it, a lot, yeah. . .  
  
Mistress Moon, ThatsMsDiva2U, I love messing with you guys!  
  
*********  
  
Preview: Chapter X. This Is The Night ----- When Darien confesses something to Serena, will they both regret what he had to say? You guys! There's only 3 Chapters left! I'm freaking out! 


	10. This Is The Night

Love Is Blind  
Chapter X. This Is The Night  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: It is official, Chapter 12 is finished (in my notebook anyways) I want to thank everyone for their suggestions, they helped me a great deal, and I'm very happy with the ending. Okay, so thank you again to everyone, who not only helped me break 100, but gave me more reviews than I thought I would ever get. People have been asking about a spin off on other characters, and I'm all about Darien and Serena, however, if for some odd reason I would get over 200 reviews by the time I'm done writing this fic, I would be more than happy to write you all a spin off. Well, onto the story. ENJOY!  
  
**********  
  
"SURPRISE!" Serena smiled through the brown grocery bags in her hands.  
  
Darien laughed, "What kind of surprise is this?" He took the bags out of her hands and carried them easily over to the kitchen counter.  
  
"You've been working way too much Mr. Shields," She waved a finger at him. "So, I decided to make dinner for you!"  
  
"Are you sure you can cook?" Darien chuckled.  
  
She shoved him, "Of course I can cook." She shook her head at him ash she began to take the groceries out of the bags. "So, you go sit down and watch some TV, I don't wanna see any of your paper work out."  
  
Darien embraced Serena from behind, "I really think I should help you make dinner." He rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"If you help me, what would be the point of *me* making dinner for *you*?" She turned around still in his arms and clasped her hands behind his neck, "Go on, shoo."  
  
Darien couldn't help but notice how close they were. He held back laughter as soon as Serena had come to the same conclusion and blushed intensely. He let go. "Alright, you win."  
  
Serena busied herself in the kitchen with the spaghetti, while Darien kicked back for the first time in a while and watched TV just as Serena had instructed.  
  
Later Darien helped set the table, and they both spoke animatedly about Andrew's birthday party, which they had both put together. It would take place in only a few days.  
  
"24, I can't believe it, I remember when we were 5 digging up flowers around the neighborhood. Our nannies flipped out when the neighbors dragged us home." Serena snickered as she got up to put her dishes in the sink.  
  
Darien followed her, "Is 24 such a big number?" He questioned.  
  
"No, it just seems like everything is moving so fast." Serena turned on the water to begin doing dishes.  
  
Darien lifted her soaking hands out of the sink, "You made dinner, I'll clean up." Her hands dripped.  
  
"Don't be silly Darien, you're not supposed to lift a finger tonight." She tried to wriggle her wrists free from his grip to no avail.  
  
"Don't be silly yourself Serena." Darien still held her wet arms.  
  
Suddenly Serena panicked, he was way too close, he wasn't letting her go, and he smelled way too good. Their eyes searched each others before his mouth encompassed hers.  
  
*When the world wasn't upside down/ I could take all the time I had/ But I'm not gonna wait/ When a moment can vanish so fast/ Cuz every kiss is a kiss you can never get back*  
  
They stood there for a long time. Her hands dampened the back of his neck. Finally their kiss broke; their embrace did not. Darien couldn't let her go. He tried, he really did, but his arms would not remove themselves.  
  
He didn't realize what he was saying while he said it, but his words echoed in his head long after they had escaped his lips. "I'm in love with you Serena." He pulled her closer, "I always have been."  
  
Her eyes said all they needed to. She was at a loss for words, and could only stutter incomprehensible sounds.  
  
"You don't have to say anything back Serena, I just couldn't hide it from you anymore." His arms finally released her.  
  
"I think I should go." She eventually managed.  
  
*When the answer to all my dreams/ Is as close as a touch away/ Why am I here holding back/ What I'm trying to say?*  
  
Serena unlocked the door to her penthouse. Immediately she heard her answering machine beeping. She slowly traipsed over to it, still in shock over everything that had just happened. It's one thing to think that someone might have feelings for you, but it's completely different when they announce it. It becomes real. And once the words are said, no matter what you do, it will never be the same. The words can never be taken back.  
  
She knew it was him, but she pressed the play button anyway.  
  
"Serena, I don't know what to say. I just though I should say something. I thought about apologizing, but the only thing I'm sorry for is not finding out how you felt before I said what I did." He paused, "And I'm sorry I didn't kiss you longer." He laughed, "I never meant to be so blunt, but Serena I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to. But you can't tell me you didn't feel anything. Otherwise, you wouldn't have kissed me back." She blushed, it was true, she did feel something, but she was scared of what it was. "I shouldn't be examining your motives, I'm sorry. The main reason I called was because I wanted you to know that I understand if you need time to think. So don't think I'll be mad if you avoid me for a while. I know why, and I have nobody to blame but myself. I love you Serena, with everything I have. I'm sorry if my feelings ruin everything. It's selfish, but I needed you to know. Hope to see you soon Serena." The machine clicked off. Serena stood frozen, she didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
*Lift me up in your eyes/ If you told me that is what heaven is/ Well, you'd be right/ Hold me close to your heart/ I would go with you to the ends of the earth/ And we'll fly/ I've been waiting forever for this/ This is the night*  
  
"Serena?" Andrew waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"What?!" She stared at him.  
  
"God, between you and Darien I dunno who's worse." Serena flinched at his name, "You wouldn't happen to know why he decided to take off so suddenly would you?"  
  
"No," She acted insulted that he would ask her, "I'm not his secretary."  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes, "Are we gonna be able to release Seth's CD within the next few months?"  
  
"Yeah, but he needs to be back here when we release it; even if it's only for a little while."  
  
"Are you guys better?" Andrew asked calmly.  
  
"We're still broken up if that's what you mean, but I've talked to him on the phone a few times, and he seems alright. Actually, ya know who he's been talking to a lot?" Serena snickered.  
  
"Who?" Andrew humored her.  
  
"Raye." She laughed.  
  
"You mean Darien's lover." Andrew joked.  
  
"Jerk." She punched his arm. "I think he's just fine. And have you seen any of his new song material? He told me that breaking-up with me was the best thing he could have done for his lyrical career." She chortled.  
  
"So what'd you get me for my birthday tonight?" Andrew's eyes glimmered.  
  
"Why would I tell you?" She scolded.  
  
Serena stopped. She had suddenly realized something. Andrew's party was that night. And she knew Darien wouldn't miss it for the world. Something was gonna go down tonight, she had a feeling. "I gotta go Andy, I've got tons of work to get done before tonight. You do want me to come right?"  
  
"I suppose." He laughed, "Alright, I'll see you tonight then." Andrew turned and left. Serena breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
She packed up her things and went home. She needed plenty of time to think. Darien had given her time, and he deserved some kind of response, she just didn't know what it would be.  
  
*This is the night where we capture forever/ And all our tomorrows begin/ After tonight, we will never be lonely again*  
  
********  
  
AN: This Is The Night ©2003 Clay Aiken and all respective owners. I know it was short, and I'm sorry. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be a lot longer, however, the last chapter is longer than my usual post. To all of those who called me out on Seth and Raye, you got me pegged, and if I make it over 200 I'll write a spin off for you, even though I'm not a big Raye person. I don't want to plug myself, but for those of you who I can't update fast enough for, I do have other stories, A Night Out With A Prince, Valentine's Day, and Lucky Charms are my favs. (They're all D/S pairing) And I know that a lot of you have already visited them, thanks! Also, since I've finished this fic (on paper) I've begun a new one, and I've got 3 chapters of 12-15 done. I'm so excited. I'll post the first chapter at the same time I post the finale of this one. So, scheduling; the fastest I can deliver Chapter 11, because of my job is next Friday 11/28, I'm sorry. And then the Chapter 12 finale will be posted the following Friday, my birthday 12/5. I know that's a long ways away, but trust me it'll be worth the wait, and then you guys will be able to jump into my new story as a supplement for Love Is Blind. Whew, lot's of notes, because I'm lazy, and I want to get this out, I'll post my peeps in Chapter 11 okay! But thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 9. I love you all!  
  
*********  
  
Preview: Chapter XI. When You Say You Love Me ----- Andrew's birthday party has arrived, and Serena must face Darien with her decision. Does Serena return his feelings? And even if she does, is she ready for a relationship? The answers to these burning questions and more will be answered in the next episode of Love Is Blind. [The recovery is going quite well!] 


	11. When You Say You Love Me

Love Is Blind  
Chapter XI. When You Say You Love Me  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: I can make a million excuses as to why this was not up on Friday as promised. But the truth is that even though I had it typed up, when I went home for Thanksgiving break, my computer would not connect to the internet. There was nothing I could do, so I'm posting this as soon as possible, and I apologize. I'm gonna cry when this is over, I've had such a nice journey with you all. You've all been so supportive, and reviewed me, and my friends think I'm crazy for writing fan fiction, but your reviews make it all worth it. Oh, I need a tissue. I'm sorry you had to wait a whole week for this, but I think you'll be happy. And remember, Chapter 12 WILL be out next Friday, 12/5. Happy reading! *tear*  
  
***********  
  
"So Serena drags this stray cat over to my house, and of course we're having the best time playing with it, until my housekeeper spots us. After she finally shoos it away, she's horrified to discover that we both had fleas." The crowd around Serena and Andrew erupted in laughter.  
  
Serena laughed with them, momentarily forgetting her trepidation. "Oh Andy, tell them about the flowers next!" Serena suggested.  
  
Andrew laughed and began to tell the anecdote, while Serena scanned the masses for a certain raven haired man she needed to speak with. She made her way around the bar and though she spoke with quite a few people, she remembered nothing that they had said. She would be unable to focus until she found Darien.  
  
Darien had found her an hour ago, and was content watching her smile and entertain those around her. She was a sight to behold. She had opted not to wear a dress tonight which surprised Darien a bit, except that she was wearing his favorite outfit. Tight fitting designer jeans and a pink t- shirt he had given her for her birthday two years ago. He wondered if she had put it on subconsciously, or on purpose.  
  
He laughed, although she spoke with many people, her eyes searched the room. He knew she was looking for him. He glanced away from her for a moment and when he looked back; her eyes were locked with his.  
  
*I've been watching you from afar/ And the way you make your way around the bar/ You laugh like you're really entertained/ And you smile like it's your favorite game/ Now you're moving closer to me/ And our eyes connect emotionally*  
  
Serena excused herself from the conversation she was holding and made her way over to the table Darien was at. She sat across from him.  
  
"I missed you." She began.  
  
"Really?" Darien raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were leaving to go to some spa retreat for a few days." She skirted around the issue.  
  
"I was only gone for three days; you've been without me for longer without caring." He silently questioned her.  
  
"Just take me with you next time. I can always use a break from this industry."  
  
Darien didn't really pay attention to their conversation, but instead he couldn't stop watching her lips move. He was sure that if he looked at her mouth for too long he would catch her off guard by grabbing her right then and there and kissing her so deeply that she wouldn't know what was happening.  
  
He thought of how jealous he had been just moments ago; with every word she exchanged with another man. He wanted to claim her as his own. He had no intention of sharing her with anybody else.  
  
She grabbed his attention, "Well, I suppose that's enough small talk for now." Darien's eyes met hers. For the first time since she'd met him, she sensed fear in them.  
  
*I'm not looking for a one night stand/ Or a place for a broken heart to mend/ I know everybody here wants to hold ya/ I know what it's like/ Cuz I feel the same/ When you look in my eyes/ There's a part of me that still afraid*  
  
"I got your message." Serena leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.  
  
"I guess I owe you an apology for everything." Darien's brow furrowed.  
  
"For what?" Serena was amused.  
  
"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you Serena. It hasn't been that long since you broke up with Seth. I had all these plans, but the timing is so off."  
  
"Plans?" She questioned.  
  
"The night you met Seth, I came over to your apartment to tell you what I told you last weekend. But when I got there, it was too late. You were in Seth's arms. He was kissing you. I had lost my chance."  
  
Serena was horrified, "You were there that night? I feel like such an idiot, and then I didn't tell you, and I made excuses. You must think I'm the worst person in the world." Serena reached out her hand and grabbed his.  
  
He managed a smile, "I just had to give it time."  
  
"I'm so glad you did." Darien looked at her. He didn't know what that was supposed to mean.  
  
*They say if you want to make god laugh/ Then all you gotta do is tell him your plans/ I know that the timing's not right/ Didn't know I would meet you tonight/ It's not that I don't really like the attention/ I feel like the only man in the room/ Are you really sincere?/ Or is this just something that you do?*  
  
"Remember in the elevator," Serena let out a snicker remembering their game of charades, "When I told you about how I over heard you talking with Andy, and I thought you were in love with Raye?" Darien nodded, "Well, I didn't tell you what happened after that. I only just remembered everything while you were gone."  
  
"Whatta ya mean what happened after that?" Darien was confused.  
  
"When I was leaving the building I ran into Seth . . . I asked him to take me home, and when we got there, I asked him to . . ." She swallowed.  
  
"To what?" Darien pressed.  
  
"To stay the night." She concluded.  
  
"So you had sex with him?" The thought of another man touching Serena in the way that he so wanted to made him go numb.  
  
"Not exactly." Serena looked at the floor.  
  
"What happened then?" Darien didn't understand why she was telling him this.  
  
"I didn't realize how upset I was. But when I thought of you with a girl, I just -I couldn't think strait. I wanted to feel better. I thought Seth would make me feel better. I advanced him, and we began, but suddenly, before all the clothes were off he stopped." Darien was hanging on her every word, "He was extremely flustered, I had no idea why. He said it didn't feel right; he put his clothes back on and left. After listening to your message I realized what I'd done."  
  
"What did you do?" Darien followed her story.  
  
Serena took a deep breath, "When he was kissing me," She paused in reverie, "I said your name." She met his eyes.  
  
Darien's mouth opened in shock.  
  
*Again and again and again/ I would hurt, my friend, until the end/ You know I've been high, I've been low/ I got no place to go/ Again and again and again/ When will this search ever end?*  
  
"Did you mean what you said on my answering machine?" She questioned.  
  
"Which part?" Darien wanted to make her work for it.  
  
She rolled her eyes recognizing the game he was playing, "The whole part."  
  
"Of course I did." Darien stopped and looked around, "Do you think we could talk about this in a more private place?" Darien got up and took Serena's hand.  
  
"I guess." He led her outside. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Your office." Darien led her down the street.  
  
"I don't have my keys with me." She stated.  
  
"I don't either. We'll just go to Andy's; he never locks his door." They took the stairs. He opened the door to Andy's office, and turned on the light. Serena sat comfortably on his couch. Darien sat down next to her. "I meant every single word I said. I know you feel something. I know you do."  
  
*And when you say you love me/ Do you mean it?/ Baby when you hold me/ Do you feel it?*  
  
"Do you want to know the truth Darien?" Serena was hesitant.  
  
"Always." Darien still held her hand in his.  
  
"I'm scared to tell you how I feel. Because once I say it, I can't take it back."  
  
"You don't have to say anything Serena." Darien comforted.  
  
"It's just that every time I look into your eyes, you put me at ease. And I've never felt so comfortable with someone in my life." Serena tried to sort out her feelings.  
  
"Serena I can wait forever."  
  
"You shouldn't have to."  
  
"To hear you say you love me, and mean it; I would wait forever."  
  
*Should I believe the magic in your eyes/ I would wait until the end of time/ To hear you say you love me/ Like you mean it*  
  
"I'm just so afraid of being hurt again." Serena moved closer to Darien.  
  
"You know I would never hurt you." Darien took her face in his hands. "I love you Serena. I will always love you."  
  
"I love you too Darien." She whispered, only moments before Darien assaulted her senses and Serena was set into a daze as his mouth overpowered her own.  
  
Serena let his hands slide slightly under her shirt as she laid back and enjoyed the feeling of having him on top of her.  
  
Andrew whistled as he got to the stairs; he had forgotten his keys in his office. Andrew though nothin of the light being on. "Oh god." Andrew spotted Darien and Serena on his couch. He was relieved they were still fully clothed. "What do you people have apartments for?" Andrew still stood in the doorway.  
  
Darien and Serena froze and their bright red faces met his annoyed eyes. Darien quickly bolted off Serena. She pulled her shirt down and Darien quickly grabbed Serena's hand and they fled to continue elsewhere.  
  
Andrew shook his head. "Now I'm gonna have to have that washed." He grabbed his keys out of his top drawer and shut his office door behind him as he strolled out.  
  
*Baby when you hold me/ Make me feel it/ I've been hurt way too many times/ And when you say you love me/ Do you mean it?*  
  
*********  
  
AN: When You Say You Love Me ©2003 Clay Aiken and all respective owners. Well, that was a little longer than last chapter. And I'm sorry that you guys had to wait. So what did you think? Well, it's not over, I've got one more chapter left in me, and I hope you'll hang around for it, it's coming out next Friday, 12/5(I promise!), along with the first chapter of my new story. Once again, I would be nothing without my reviewers:  
  
Queen of Hearts747, Sorceress Usagi, Yuki Asao, Silver Moonlight-81, Moon Princess13, Mage Raistlin, Crystal Promise, glad you liked it  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U, AMI MIZUNO1, sorry to have kept you hanging, but I'm sure after this chapter you're satisfied, this one didn't have much of a cliffhanger, but there are still a few surprises left in Chapter 12  
  
Mistress Moon, all I can say is wait til next chapter. And I will be doing a spin off for Raye and Seth, just because of this whole delayed chapter thing, I think I owe it to you guys, it'll prolly be a one shot, but let me know if you have any ideas of how they met or got together. Thanks for your reviews & support!  
  
*********  
  
Preview: Chapter XII. Touch ----- Well, this is it, the last chapter. I guess you could call it an epilogue. I don't want to spoil anything, so I'll just say that a certain couple attends a CD releasing party. I know you guys hate me, not only do I give you short chapters, and update less often, but then I don't give you a preview. Well, I love you all. Have a nice day! See you next Friday. 


	12. Touch

Love Is Blind  
Chapter XII. Touch  
By: Sailor Angie  
  
AN: Meh, it's Thursday night, and I just posted The Perfect Prank, and I don't feel like waiting to post this, so you get it a few hours early, cuz I'm afraid I'll forget again. Well, this is it, it's finally over. Okay, now I am freaking out. I had so much fun writing this fic, you guys made it all worth while. The 1st chapter in my newest Darien/Serena fic: The Perfect Prank is out, and I'll update that as much as I did for this one, on Mondays and Fridays. Once again I would like to thank everyone for their support. You guys make it possible. Also the spin-off on Raye and Seth will be available shortly. Enjoy! Oh, and Happy Birthday to me. (19 geez, I feel old. bleck)  
  
************  
  
Darien rolled over and opened his eyes. His vision was sleeping soundly next to him. He wondered if it had really been three months since he had confessed his love to Serena over an answering machine. But she had accepted him, so it didn't matter how he had done it.  
  
Her eyes were closed. Darien remembered that her eyes were the first thing he had been attracted to. They were so clear and honest. They reflected Serena's personality perfectly.  
  
Darien smiled remembering the events of last night vividly. It felt so right to be with Serena. It felt so right to hold her in his arms as she slept. He looked at the clock: 9 a.m. They had overslept. They always overslept; but it was okay.  
  
Darien trailed little wet kisses along her shoulder, then her jaw bone, then his mouth met hers. Her eyes shot open as soon as she realized her air intake had been stopped. However, when she realized why, she smiled, kissed him back, and pulled Darien closer.  
  
He moved away slowly, "We need to get up, we have a very long day ahead of us.  
  
"How 'bout we stay here, and we let Andy move everything by himself." Serena yawned.  
  
"I don't think he'd like that too much." Darien got out of bed. Serena giggled at his Scooby Doo boxers. "Shaddup Serena, you still wear your Power Puff Girl panties."  
  
"I didn't say anything." She held back laughter.  
  
*Blue is the ocean in your eyes/ Blue is cool September skies/ As a lonely waterfall/ Red is the fire in your heart/ Or the passion of the love that we make/ As the sun set is fading away*  
  
"You can put that box over there, and that one goes in the bedroom Darien." Serena sat on the couch eating ice cream.  
  
Andrew dropped his box and walked over to Serena and stole the ice cream from her, "Get up." He commanded.  
  
"Make me." Serena stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Hearing this Darien walked over, picked her up off the couch, and set her on her feet, "You need to help too Serena."  
  
"I'm a girl, and I don't want to carry heavy boxes." Serena pouted.  
  
Andrew dropped a huge box in her arms, "We don't discriminate upon gender."  
  
"Whatever." Serena clucked as she carried the box into Darien's bedroom. "Darien, where does this go?" She whined.  
  
"Put it in the closet honey." His voice sounded from the bathroom.  
  
"Where in the closet?" Darien stopped unpacking in the bathroom and marched into the closet.  
  
He took the box from her hands and set it down. "Right here."  
  
"Oh," She smiled and stepped on top of the box, the clothes inside barely sank. She roped her arms around his neck, "Now I'm as tall as you." She giggled.  
  
"Good." He pressed her body against his and let his mouth taste hers.  
  
"C'mon you guys, you'll have plenty of time for sex later." Andrew stood in the doorway, "Mina's on her way over to help, she said she had a surprise for you Serena."  
  
Darien helped Serena step off the box and all three exited the closet.  
  
*Angel, heaven starts here/ Tonight in your arms/ Wanna drown in your body/ Get lost in your charm/ Now that you're here/ Angel don't go/ Let's keep the move nice and slow*  
  
Mina stared at the masses of empty and full cartons as she tiptoed around Darien's apartment, "Is this an apartment of a war zone?"  
  
Andrew's blonde head popped out from behind the kitchen counter. "War zone," Mina and Andrew laughed.  
  
"So where are Serena and Darien?" Mina set her purse on the counter with the parcel she had brought.  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes, turned, and yelled, "If I catch you two making out one more time --"  
  
Darien and Serena both ambled out of his bedroom. "What on earth are you talking about Andy?" Serena implored sweetly.  
  
Mina walked cheerfully over to Serena, "I have something for you."  
  
Serena was confused but followed Mina into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "I just want to tell you that I am so jealous." Mina reached for a long white package from the kitchen counter.  
  
She handed the box to Serena, and removed the lid. Inside was a shimmering blue designer dress. "Mina," Serena choked, "Where did you get this?"  
  
"Read the card." Mina handed her a light blue envelope.  
  
My dearest Serena,  
  
I hope everything is going well, I've heard that you and Darien are so in love. It makes me so happy to hear that; especially since I've found love of my own. Everything happens for a reason Serena; it just took you to help me figure that out.  
  
I hope you'll accept this gift as a 'thank you' for everything. For the lessons you've taught me, for the love you showed me, and the music you gave me. I had this dress specially commissioned for you. Darien was nice enough to provide me with your measurements. I hope to see you in it tonight at my CD releasing party.  
  
Love always, Seth  
  
Serena closed the card, "You knew about this Darien?"  
  
"I guess, he just called me a while ago and asked for your specifications. I was more than happy to comply. It gave me a reason to touch you." He laughed.  
  
Serena shoved him in embarrassment, "Oh god." She shot up, "I totally spaced about Seth's CD party; we have to get moving; I have to get ready!"  
  
Darien and Andrew just shook their heads, while Mina began suggesting make-up hues to match the dress and how her hair should be done. 'Not to mention jewelry and shoes!' Mina followed Serena into the bedroom.  
  
"She is something else." Andrew patted Darien on the shoulder, who just smiled.  
  
*All I want is your touch/ All I want is your heaven/ Right here by my side/ Every night*  
  
"Mind if I turn the radio on?" Darien yelled to Serena in their bathroom.  
  
"Naw, go ahead, but can your help me with my necklace?'  
  
"Sure." Darien flipped on the stereo and stopped dead in his tracks upon laying his eyes on Serena. He gasped.  
  
"Whatta ya think." She smiled lightly. The dress was strapless, and made Darien's mouth water at the mere sight of her exposed collarbone and slight cleavage. Serena had also dusted her exposed skin with glitter.  
  
Darien could only manage one word: "Mine."  
  
Serena put her hands on her hips, "Really Darien, don't be so possessive."  
  
A sly grin appeared on his face as he approached her, "You know, there's a whole hour before the party starts."  
  
"Yeah, but then I'd ruin my hair, and I'd have to take another shower."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, "What would be so bad about taking another shower." Darien was inches from her face.  
  
She kissed the tip of his nose, "Not now, help me put my necklace on, and I'll help you put your bowtie on."  
  
Darien harrumphed, "You are no fun."  
  
"Oh, I'm plenty of fun, when I want to be."  
  
"That's true." Darien agreed.  
  
"Why don't you--" Serena froze.  
  
"What is it?" Darien was alarmed.  
  
"That voice." Serena whispered, and slowly walked out of the bathroom and over to the stereo. As if drawn to it by some unseen force.  
  
"Serena?" Darien questioned again.  
  
"Shhhhh." She put her hand up to silence him.  
  
*I never meant to hurt you  
  
I hope that you know  
  
What I did was wrong  
  
I'm telling you so*  
  
*I'll never forget  
  
The hurt look on your face  
  
I'm so sorry baby  
  
We met at the wrong time  
  
The wrong place*  
  
The song faded out, "And that was 'Serena,' Ben Compton's first single from his new self titled solo album.  
  
Serena sighed and turned to face Darien, "You have to finish getting ready mister." She grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him back into the bathroom.  
  
"I like it when you're forceful." He laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up." She stated sarcastically.  
  
*All I want your touch/ All I want is your tenderness/ Here in my life/ Every morning and night/ Girl, cuz your touch is so right*  
  
"Serena you look stunning!" Seth embraced her.  
  
Seeing him brought back a flood of emotions, "I haven't seen your in four months, since we broke up."  
  
"I should have come back sooner, but I was just having way too much fun in Europe." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you for the dress. It's beautiful." She held Seth's hand, and felt something cold and unfamiliar. She brought his hand before her face, "Why are you wearing a wedding band?"  
  
He blushed, "Like I said, I had way too much fun in Europe."  
  
"But who --" She watched Seth glance over at Darien who was talking to a beautiful young girl with long dark hair, "So that's Raye." Serena let Seth's hand slip out of her own.  
  
"Yes, that's my Raye."  
  
"Does anyone know you've eloped?"  
  
"Nope," he smiled at her, "And we intend to keep it that way."  
  
"Are you asking me to keep a secret from Andrew and Darien?"  
  
"I suppose I couldn't ask you to keep anything from Darien, but Andrew doesn't have to know for a while."  
  
Serena giggled, "Okay, it'll be our secret."  
  
"Yes, our secret." Even from across the room he was entranced by her, and Serena would catch Raye sneaking glimpses of him during her conversation with Darien as well.  
  
"Are you in love with her?" Serena and Seth sat down at the bar.  
  
"I never thought I could love someone as much as I love her." He smiled at Serena.  
  
"Is she in love with you?" Serena wanted to protect Seth.  
  
"She's never asked me for anything, and I think after we first met we just realized that we needed each other. Every guy she's ever been with has used her for something. I think when she realized that I could never hurt her, there was no way either of us could go on with out the other."  
  
"Seth, I am so happy for you. I'm just so sorry about everything that happened before you left for Europe."  
  
"Serena, I thought my world had ended when I let you go, but at the same time, I would have been more miserable than you if I had kept you in a relationship. You were the only one who didn't realize how crazy Darien was for you, and how nuts you were for him." Seth finished his drink.  
  
"Well, then perhaps I should be the one thanking you for letting me go."  
  
"We both know you would have never broken up with me, unless given a damn good reason to. And I was not about to pull anything stupid and risk your feelings getting hurt worse than they did."  
  
"Raye is so lucky--" Serena was interrupted.  
  
*Yes, I've been thinking about you/ I've imagined the feel of your body/ And how it will be when we move*  
  
Andrew burst through the doors, "Everyone, I would like to announce that Lovevolves first single: 'Rockers aren't all bad,' has just gone platinum." Everyone cheered, "WAIT!" Andrew was mad, "I'm not done." Everyone was hushed, "And their record, which was released today, debuted at number one on the billboard charts." Everyone roared louder.  
  
Raye ran over to Seth and almost knocked him off his stool, "I am so proud of you," Serena heard Raye whisper before embracing him tightly.  
  
Feeling as though she was trespassing in a private and intimate moment, she got up and began to mingle with the guests. She was in the middle of her 7th interview, when Darien cut in.  
  
"Can I steal you?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Give me a minute to finish with Rolling Stone." She tried to shoo him away.  
  
"Any further questions for Miss Thompson can be directed to my office." He stated clearly. Much to the reporter's dismay, he grabbed Serena around her waste and escorted her out to the lobby.  
  
"Darien, where are you taking me?" Serena was visibly annoyed.  
  
"I haven't had a moment alone with you since we got her. We're going up to your office." They waited for the elevator.  
  
"Do you really think the elevator's a god idea?" She joked.  
  
"You're right." He led her over to the stairs.  
  
"I don't have my office keys with me." Serena's heels clicked on each step.  
  
"Well, looks like we're visiting Andrew's couch again." Darien opened the door to Andy's floor. "After you my dear."  
  
"Darien, you're gonna mess up my hair. Why don't we just go back to our apartment?" She tried to reason.  
  
"I can't wait that long."  
  
"This isn't right. Not here." Serena protested.  
  
"It's Andy's fault he left his office open." Serena stood in Andrew's office, and wouldn't move. Darien's head dropped, "Fine, I won't do anything drastic." He snickered, "I just want to mess up your lipstick a little."  
  
Serena sighed and dragged her feet as she walked towards him. "You're sure Andy will be detained downstairs for a while?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Of course." Darien produced a remote and unknown piano music came through the speakers, "I know you're dace card is full, but I don't suppose I could steal a dance with you." Darien joked.  
  
Serena coiled her arms around his neck, "I suppose." She played along.  
  
"Wonderful." He returned the embrace and buried his head in her tresses. "I'm so in love with you Serena."  
  
*Darling magic's alive/ Tonight in your arms/ Wanna drown in your body/ Get lost in your charm/ Now that you're here/ Don't move too fast/ Let's make the moment last*  
  
Rather than answering with words, Serena brought her lips to his and let him hold her full body weight as she went limp from the intoxication he introduced to her.  
  
"God dammit you guys!"  
  
Serena and Darien broke their exchange immediately and turned to the door. They both blushed.  
  
Andrew stormed over to them both, "This is what we have our own apartments and offices for. If I ever catch you both in here again --"  
  
"You won't." Serena put her palms on Darien's back and steered him out of Andrew's office.  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes, looked to the couch and yelled, "Do I have to wash the sofa again?" Out the door.  
  
"We didn't get that far today." Darien yelled from down the hall.  
  
Andrew laughed as he heard Serena slap him for his comment, and Darien cursing, and reminding Serena that he was very sensitive.  
  
Darien and Serena returned to the party to say their good byes before heading home . . . finally.  
  
"Raye married Seth you know." Serena watched the street lights pass in a blur.  
  
"Yes, she told me. I've never seen her so elated. Seth was right, breaking up with you was the best thing for everyone." Darien laughed.  
  
Serena sighed, "I feel like I still have so much to put away." She counted the items silently in her head.  
  
"The only thing we need to do when we get home is go to bed." Darien smiled at the thought.  
  
"You're speeding." She stated.  
  
He let up on the pedal a little. "Well, honey, the faster we get home, the faster we can get to bed." He said in a suggestive manner.  
  
*It makes me happy to know  
  
That you're happy with him  
  
He gives you a smile  
  
One that I never did*  
  
*I'm sorry for hurting you baby  
  
I didn't know what I had  
  
Until you up and left  
  
I'm so happy you're glad  
  
So happy you're glad*  
  
The song that had played earlier repeated itself over the car speakers. Darien looked over to see Serena's reaction to Ben's song for her.  
  
But Darien's eyes did not meet Serena's. Serena was fast asleep. Darien shook his head, "She's supposed to wait until later."  
  
"Huh?" She stirred.  
  
"We're home honey." Darien pulled into his usual parking spot. He got out of the car and helped her out, supporting her weight up the stairs to his apartment door. The door he had found her next so many times before.  
  
Sensing how tired she was, he helped her under here dress, and put on one of his old t-shirts, then he gently placed her into their bed. He left the room to go to the bathroom and returned momentarily to her slow but steady breathing.  
  
He shook his head as he slid in next to her and turned off the light. Darien felt her body heat grow closer; rather than wait for her sleepy advances he took her in his arms and kissed her temple.  
  
"Darien?" She breathed. He hugged her tighter in response, "Thank you for opening my eyes long enough to find you. You made me see." Darien laughed, "I love you Darien."  
  
"I love you too Serena." Darien stroked her hair as she fell into slumber.  
  
*I don't want nobody else/ And you see that my body is aching/ I'm hopelessly taken by you*  
  
THE END!  
  
************  
  
AN: Touch ©2003 Clay Aiken and all respective owners. Once again I would like to plug Clay's CD, it's absolutely wonderful, and I did a chapter for each song on his record. I hope you all were satisfied with how I brought Ben back, kinda, and I told you not to worry about Seth. A lot of you said that the stalker idea was good, and I don't know if I could write anything *that* dark, but any of you are more than welcome to use the idea, and if you do, let me know, I wanna read it! Wow, this was amazing, and I would like to give thanks to everyone that reviewed my fic, you all know how much I appreciate your input. It makes me sad that this is the last time I can write back to you guys (at least for Love Is Blind), anyways, my thanks:  
  
Moon Princess13, you get the award, I used your idea for how to bring Ben back, because I just didn't know how to physically bring him back, so your 'meaningful song' idea was perfect for the storyline, it especially played into their relationship.  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U, thank you for all your encouraging words, I could always count on your reviews for a smile, I hope you enjoy The Perfect Prank  
  
Mistress Moon, I never thought anyone would get so emotional and involved with one of my stories, but it makes me so happy that you have. You remind me so much of myself  
  
DarkTenshi23 (a.k.a. my #1 fan), once again, the fact that I have even one fan makes a world of difference to me. Thanks for checking out my other fics too!  
  
Mikahoshi11, Kelly my dear, your support is always appreciated, and it's nice to see that not all my friends think I'm crazy for writing fan fiction (Steve told me he had lost all respect for me, but I didn't care, because at least I'm a better singer than him!)  
  
AMI MIZUNO1, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhemet, aurora, UsAgI-ChAn206, Crystal Promise, SilverMo, thank you for tagging along this long, it's people like you that have gotten me so close to 200 reviews. I'm glad you all liked it so much to have come this far, and your weekly reviews made me smile. Support = Happiness  
  
Milady Goddess, arkangelgirl, fairytale angel, moonangel0905, adenafirestorm87, I'm happy that you all were pleased by my fic, I hope you'll continue to read, and check out my other stories as well  
  
To everyone else who reviewed for my other chapters, thank you for everything, readers make writers what they are, and we only do it for you. I heart reviewers!  
  
************  
  
Preview: Chapter I. The Perfect Prank ----- Darien is forced to accept a job as a house fellow, but this job is not what he's bargained for. And when he comes face to face with Serena, he has met his match. (OUT NOW!)  
  
Preview: Way Too Much Fun In Europe ----- Seth has just broken it off with Serena, and when he flees to Europe to seek solace he finds Raye, another of Crescent Record's talents. Through their misadventures, they begin to see that with out the other they cannot go on. (OUT LATER IN DECEMBER) 


End file.
